


'Snow White'

by QuinyChiselle



Series: The life of Merlin and Arthur(and friends) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fairy tale-Merlin fusion, Hurt!Merlin, M/M, Magic Revealed, Protective!Arthur, Snow White!Merlin, Two idiots that are too stupid to realise their own feelings, Worried Arthur, Worried Gaius, Worried everyone except Uther, caring!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinyChiselle/pseuds/QuinyChiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the arrival of a queen from a foreign country making Merlin uneasy,he tried to tell Arthur.Being ignored,he tried to forget about the uneasiness that he felt when something happened that only someone as innocent(or may I say,as idiot )as Merlin could fall for that trick.Would Arthur make it in time to save someone that was so important to him.<br/>"With the blood of the purest and powerful one the Wicked Witch shall have the  eternal power and beauty,with the blood of the same person can make her crumbles"<br/>“Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't own Merlin but I really like too but it just another dream never come true.Merlin is owned by BBC(not me)

**-The Arrival-**

 

"Who?" Merlin asked,didn't hear a thing Arthur had babbling about to him as he was busy mending the ceremonial clothes that Arthur had to wear this evening for the arrival of-

"Queen Anais, Merlin. I don't know if your big ears are just for display or what since I've been saying to you for the tenth times this week, it is Queen Anais of Bervvain. She is an important ally to us since her land is known as a rich kingdom." Arthur said, frowning at Merlin that once again didn't look like he heard what Arthur's been saying, again and it took all of Arthur to slam the book he's reading as hard as possible on his desk, making Merlin jumped forward, loosing his grip of the needle he used on the floor.

"What a prat." Merlin hissed. "It's not like I can't hear you and don't you dare to insult my precious ears, I heard you. Her name is Analist-" Merlin said.

"-Anais." Arthur cut off.

"Yes,Anais-" Merlin started again.

"-Queen." Arthur cut off again.

"Fine,Queen Anais of Boryein-" Merlin said,rolling his eyes.

"-Bervvain." Arthur cut off,again.

"Okay! Bervvain! It's not my fault if I have to separate my focus to three different things in one time." Merlin said,huffing angrily.

"Three?" Arthur asked.

"Yes! Mending an insufferable royal prat's ceremonial clothes that he manages to torn off even before the ceremony even began, and at the same time I have to acknowledge this unknown queen from an unknown kingdom that will be here this evening that name I don't care and a royal cabbage-head babbling of something I don't really care with an intense amount of dollop-headness radiating from his too big head that obviously look like a toad choked to death after eating a cow." Merlin finished,face red with anger.

Arthur, used to handle Merlin, just raised his eyebrows and looked at his manservant uninterestedly before rolling his eyes and sighing. He finally plopped onto his chair beside Merlin and twatted at his head. 

"Oww! Don't hit me! I'm angry here!" Merlin screamed, holding his hand(that was not holding the clothes)at the back of his head that had been twatted by prattish Arthur.

"She's a queen from Bervvain and a toad can't eat a cow. As for Bervvain, it's a small kingdom but known as one of the richest kingdom since they have a lot of gold there. I don't know if you are no good in reading maps or there has been something with your idiocy spreading to almost all your brain but there is a kingdom of Bervvain." Arthur said.

"I'm not an idiot. It just I never heard of it before since I'm just a servant came from some countryside." Merlin said,ignoring Arthur and back to his work to mend the royal prat's clothes again.

Arthur looked like taken aback by Merlin's words as he said he was only a servant.

_You're not just a servant._

He thought silently as he frowned (not too obviously as he had to put up as a tough prince as a mask of his real-self)to Merlin. Only with Merlin he usually let himself being Arthur. Just Arthur. Not Prince Arthur. He could be ordinary, not a talented warrior, not a knowledgable prince, just Arthur. Merlin always made him felt like a human that could cry when he sad, laugh when he was happy. Merlin treated him like equal. Never been afraid to pull out his fault. Never obeyed his orders. Never stopped bantering and bickering with him. Never stopped smiling at him. Never stopped comforting him when he was sad. Never leave his side even as he was at the bottom of himself. Never stopped staying with him. It was the same reason of why he held Merlin special to his heart.

No.

What was he'd been thinking? Special? Special? Like special, special? Merlin? That big-eared-but-kinda-adorable Merlin? what is he talking about? That Merlin? That idiot-too-loyal-for-his-own-good Merlin? No way! He was just-Merlin was just-

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled.

"W-what?"Arthur asked, startled as he was pulled out from his dozing off.

"I asked you. Why queen, not king?" Merlin asked.

"Queen Anais?" Arthur asked back.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin said.

"Yes, of course. What are you doing anyway? Dozing off like a cabbage-head you are." Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed his back against his chair.

"Because she's a woman. A woman that is married to a king is called queen." Arthur said, uninterested.

Merlin frowned at him.

"I'm serious." he said, pouting(he would not admit that).

Sighing, Arthur finally answered.

"Bervvain don't have a king. The last king died 50 years ago." Arthur said.

"Died? Sick? War?" Merlin asked, curious as his hands keep moving as he continued to mend the clothes carefully. 

"I don't know." Arthur said nonchalantly.

"You don't know?" Merlin asked,raising his eyes to look at Arthur confusedly.

"Yes, Merlin. It looks like apparently Prince Arthur is still a human that full of the things that he don't know." Arthur said, sighing as he picked the book he'd been reading previously up.

"And apparently you do realise that the things you didn't know can fill the whole book at the castle's library yet you still act like a prat who know everything at anytime everywhere and anywhere." Merlin said, grinning.

"Yes, Merlin and since I'm lack of knowledge that can fill the whole castle's library, yours can fill every library at every kingdom I ever known exist." Arthur said, smiling back at Merlin.

Scowling at Arthur, Merlin continued to mend the clothes in his hands as Arthur continued to read the book he'd been reading before.

"Prat." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Arthur said,not taking his eyes off the book.

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

 

                         *****************

 

 

The castle was in chaos as all of the servants were busy preparing for the arrival of Queen Anais. Every hallway had been decorated. The cookers were busy with the incoming feast that was supposed to be held that night. Everything had been cleaned. Spotless. Even Morgana was busy preparing herself even though usually she would be calm and nonchalant of other guests arrival. Guinevere was working hard to attending to her mistress. She made a new blue dress for Morgana matching well with her white skin and long dark hair. It took Morgana a good two hours to prepare herself behind the screen even after Guinevere had finished helping her wearing the dress and the jewellery, she still stayed behind the screen, touching up everywhere she thought needed.

"How do I look?" Morgana asked as she finally brought herself out from the screen, asking Merlin's opinion as he was chatting nicely with Gwen.

He looked at Morgana and smiled softly.

"Beautiful. As usual." he said sincerely.

"Of course I am." Morgana said, smiling smugly. "Thank you,Guinevere." she turned to her maidservant.

"You're welcome, m'lady." Gwen said, smiling gently.

"I think, I better get going. The royal pratness will be mad if I'm late." Merlin said, politely, excusing himself.

He walked fast towards Arthur's chamber, bringing the ceremonial clothes with him when stumbled across Uther. Uther was becoming restless too. He, same as Morgana, suddenly became conscious of their appearance. He even asked Merlin's opinion of his look. Even Gwaine that always looked like a wild boar getting lost in Camelot suddenly perked up into being a decent cleanly bathed man that he usually didn't do a lot. Leon too. Lancelot and Percival were not excluded. They were actually wearing decent clothes aside from chainmail and rugged peasants clothes they usually wore everyday even as there would be guests coming. This queen beauty must had cause quite a chaos, he thought. Giving in to his curiosity, he asked Arthur as he helped him wearing his clothes.

"Why is everyone so self-conscious of their beautifulness and handsomeness a lot as for this queen arrival? If I heard your father asked again of his look, I probably will answer he look terrible even though I will have my head roll off my neck for saying that but what is wrong with everyone?" Merlin asked.

"Speak in human language, Merlin. What do you mean with beautifulness and handsomeness? About my father, don't you dare saying that as even I was slightly annoyed by his constant question of his handsomeness as you mention-" Arthur said.

"You said use human language." Merlin cut off.

"I am but now I'm talking to you with your foreign knowledge of making up words as you want. So, I'm talking in your language. As for your question of why? I think because of the queen herself. People said she is a real beauty that even a king will fall to his knees if they see her." Arthur finished.

Merlin was frowning.

"Sound like not a good thing if you can make everyone fall to their knees by beauty only." he said,looking at Arthur as he finished buttoning up Arthur's jacket.

His deep blue eyes were set on Arthur's pale blue one.Arthur stopped and stared at him in silence. Both of Merlin's hands that were previously used to buttoned up Arthur's jacket made a halt to grip his jacket by his broad chest.

_This is not good._

He thought as he could feel warmth radiating from Merlin's body and the grip on his jacket tightened every seconds he moved his head towards Merlin. Hand slowly making it's way towards Merlin's face, tilting it a bit. He moved closer and closer. The grip tightened up. They could feel warm breath from each other ragged breath as nervousness took over. Merlin closed his eyes and Arthur taking it as a sign, moving closer, tilting his head a bit, closing the distance between them slowly. Their faces were so close. Arthur moved further and further forward as Merlin finally felt a brush of Arthur's lips on his when a couple of knocks at his door making both of them startled, back to concsiouness, they pulled back of each other, turning another way.

"I-I have something to do." Merlin said, making his way to the door, bowing slightly to Leon before running off through the hallway to the Court Physician's room, making his way to his room.

"What the hell was that?!" Merlin muttered to himself.

 

                        ********************

 

"Why is he so red? Is he had a fever?" Leon asked, making his way towards Arthur.

Leon's first thought, of course that Merlin had a fever. That boy was too skinny for his own good that he usually catch a cold easily. With his constant clumsiness that always led him to add more chores into his original one always making him tired and weary to the extend of him getting sick.

Worried, Leon tried to ask Arthur.

"Sire?" he called out.

Arthur, still not turning towards Leon,just stayed still for a while. Calming his heart down that was racing like he'd been running to compete a horse.

"Sire?" Leon asked,frowning at Arthur.

"Y-yes. Why?" Arthur asked, making his way to his desk without turning to the extremely confused Leon.

"The guest will arrive soon and your father asks your presence in front of the castle." Leon said.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be there as soon as possible." Arthur said, still not looking at Leon. His mind wandered off wildly as his heart still racing. He maybe not red as Merlin but he still could feel the heat creeping up, rushing to his face.

"About Merlin-" Leon started.

"Nothing happened!" Arthur yelled, cutting off Leon's words.

Leon looked at him as though someone had been asking him if he was a horse. Frowning with mouth hanging open, he started.

"Ummmm..I mean, is he okay? His face is red. He didn't catch another fever, did he?" Leon asked, earnestly concerned.

Arthur's mouth just hanging open as he cursed himself inwardly for his sudden uncool outburst.

"Oh! Ah! No. H-he's fine. Absolutely." he said.

Leon frowned slightly at the strange behaviour of the prince but he didn't want to dig any further as the prince himself claimed that everything was fine and Merlin was perfectly healthy so he just dropped the subject down.

"Yes, sire." Leon said, bowing slightly before making his way out of the door.

Sighing heavily, Arthur ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"What the hell was that." he hissed, shutting his eyes.

 

                       ********************

 

Merlin waited patiently behind Arthur as he was really curious of the queen that had been waiting for of all of Camelot's residents. His curiosity was a lot more higher than his chaotic mind that was still thinking of the incident with Arthur at his room before. Even as Arthur glanced towards him, he would be shifting nervously on his own feet as the blush crept down towards his pale neck. He was deep scarlet every time they made eye contact between each other. To make thing worse, he didn't wear his neckerchief that day as he lost them when he took off the neckerchief to change his tunic to a better one(the one that Arthur gave him)before coming down for the queen's arrival. Even Arthur had a hard time to compose his stoic face when they were exchanging looks between each other. Even Morgana noticed their strange behaviour as she raised an eyebrow at Arthur when Arthur glanced at her. She was about to open her mouth to ask for something that Merlin prayed to God she would not asked when the carriage of Queen Anais arrived.

Leon came forward to open the carriage's door. Everyone was bracing themselves for the appearance of the rumoured queen.

A leg set out of the carriage. And then, another leg. Leon offered his hand for the queen and a slender long fingers came holding his hand. Merlin's deep blue eyes followed intently every swift movements made, cursing inwardly as why the queen was so slow. He was too damn curious.

Finally, the queen was entirely stepping out of the carriage, Merlin set his eyes up, meeting the queen's green eyes. He stumbled back, his head buzzed and his ears ringing loudly. He heard voices. A lot of voices. Whispering. Calling out for him. Everything came to a blur when he saw Arthur glancing back at him, eyes wide, turning his heels towards Merlin's direction when he staggered forward.

He fell. Falling into black and dark world of unconsciousness. The voices were calling him from the depth of nothingness. They were calling him. Asking him to hear them. He tried to listen but they were too distant. He was falling. Falling more and more. Falling into the pit blackness and nothingness. He was falling.

_Arthur..._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	2. The voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices kept coming.But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is owned by BBC.I owned nothing unless myself.

**-The voices-**

 

The last thing he saw before falling was a pair of cold green eyes.The eyes that was so cold that it sent shivers through his spine.He wondered why such a gentle face held so much coldness in it's green orbs,making it hollow and darkly shadowed as if it was holding a strong senses of wickedness through every veins running under her skin.

The only thing that he knew was that he was falling.He didn't remember anything unless voices whispering his name.Calling him.He looked back but there was nothing.No one.But the whispers kept coming towards him.He could hear them but they were too faint to make out any clear words.He looked everywhere.He was scared.Terrified.So he ran.He ran and ran but there was nowhere to go in the darkness.There was nothing there unless the pitch black space.Nowhere to turn.Nowhere to run.He called out for someone.Someone he knew would help him.Someone that he hold precious in his heart.His one and only.His life and death.His cries and smiles.His other side of the same coin.His destiny.His true love.....

His voice didn't came out.He tried to scream but the whispers behind him became louder and louder,making his own voice drown.He closed his eyes,kept running.He pulled out every strength that he got to run forward,trying to reaching for someone.His hands getting warmer despite the coldness creeping inside the hollow space.He kept running.Reaching for the warmth,screaming on the top of his lungs,just for one name-

"ARTHUR!"Merlin screamed,sitting up abruptly,hugging anyone that was hovering over him.

He shivered violently.He could still felt the coldness from the place.He was scared.Scared of letting the warmth go as he thought he would be pulled back through the darkness of the pit.Trembling vigorously,he buried his face at the crook of the neck of someone that he'd been hugging,gripping tightly of the person's clothes.His ragged breath was uneven and he still didn't open his eyes.Too scared to open his eyes.His chest was heaving,gasping for air.

"Merlin?"he heard a voice.

It was the person that he'd been hugging that spoke.He recognized the voice.It was the same voice that always insulting him jokingly.The same voice he kept bantering all day long with.The same voice that always comforting him,even in a different way.The same voice that making his breath even out.The same voice that made him open his eyes.The same voice that made his shivers ceased.It was-

"Ar-Arthur?"Merlin asked,still controlling his breath.

Slowly,he turned his head up.Meeting the pale blue eyes looking concernedly at him.Arthur was frowning.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

Merlin just looked at Arthur's face that was only a few inches from him.Slowly,he nodded,leaning his head against Arthur's broad shoulder,sighing heavily.He didn't release his grip of Arthur's clothes,just relaxing against Arthur,calming himself.Fortunately,Arthur just didn't be a prat and shoved him off.He just running his hand through Merlin's messy hair,calming him slowly.He could feel that his eyes were drooping low.He was drifting off and he tried to stay away,stirring slightly in Arthur's embrace when Arthur tightened his hold on him.

"Sshhh...It's okay.Sleep."he said.

"Don't leave me."Merlin mumbled,closing his eyes even his grips tightening up.

"I'll stay with you."Arthur whispered,"Always."resting his chin on Merlin's raven hair.

When the grips at his back loosen up,he tightened his hold of Merlin's sleeping form,sighing heavily,he kissed the forehead of the sleeping boy gently.

 

                                   

                                                                                              ************************************

 

 

"Sire?"he heard someone calling him as the door to Merlin chamber was opened.

"Gaius?"Arthur asked,opening his eyes slowly.He tried to move when he realized something heavy on his shoulder and his back was killing him.

Slowly coming into consciousness,he finally understand of why his back hurt badly as he was sleeping in a sitting position against Merlin's bedpost with Merlin in his embrace,sleeping soundly with his head on his shoulder.

Sighing heavily,he re-positioned himself in a more comfortable position,moving Merlin with him as he moved.

"My back hurts."he mumbled.

"How is he,sire?"Gaius asked,concerned of his ward well being.

"He woke up before but he was clinging like a baby onto me so I can't move to call you out."Arthur said,subconsciously patting his hand on Merlin's head.

"You should take a rest,sire.I can take care of him."Gaius said,moving towards the bed.

"No,I'll stay.He looked like he was having a nightmare before he woke up.So,I'll stay."Arthur said,tightening his hold over Merlin's shoulder.

"But you've stayed here all day long,sire.You should rest."Gaius said.

"I'll stay.I've promised to stay."Arthur said.

Hearing the words coming out from Arthur's mouth,Gaius's concerned face turned gentle.

"As you wish,sire."he said,smiling slightly.

He knew Arthur.He was concerned,worried even though he would never admit it,ever but Merlin held a great portion of Arthur's heart whether they realized it or not.Gaius always watching them bickering all day long non-stopped.Throwing insults to each other jokingly.It was their way of communicating but Gaius paid no mind as long as Merlin was safe and sound as he always thought Merlin as his own son. Arthur was really awkward of showing his affections as he himself didn't received much affection from Uther and Merlin was too clueless(in other words,idiot,as Arthur always claimed) to realize his own feelings much more to Arthur's feelings.Gaius had no problems of their strange relationship as long as Arthur didn't hurt Merlin and he believed,Arthur would never do such things to Merlin.Drowning in his own thought,Gaius's eyes flickered back to Arthur as the young prince started to speak.

"What happened,Gaius?Why he suddenly fainted?"Arthur asked suddenly,lifting his eyes to meet Gaius.

Gaius face began to form a frown,looking like he took a great effort to explain the reasons.

"I don't know,sire.He looks healthy before."Gaius said.

Sincerely,he really didn't know.Merlin sometimes was a mystery himself.His magic was enigmatic,sometimes strong,sometimes ethereal but no doubt that his magic always protecting him.There must be something that disturbed his magic that caused him losing consciousness.It was not like he could say something like that to Arthur.The prince knew nothing about Merlin's magic.He was too oblivious(or stupid)to realize Merlin was not always too subtle.He could realize them if he used his brain and Gaius really thanked the God for making Arthur a person that didn't use his brain as much as his strength when it came to his manservant.

"It's not another cold?"Arthur asked.

"No,sire.He is fine,physically."Gaius explained.

Sighing,Arthur gestured for Gaius to leave as he was too tired,worrying(he would not admit that,ever) over Merlin that suddenly passed out that evening. Gaius bowed slightly before walking out of the room,leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. Uther had been furious as Merlin obviously made quite a ruckus of suddenly fainting while welcoming an important guest and Arthur, paid no mind to his father,immediately carried Merlin to his room.He stayed with Merlin,ignoring his father's orders to join him at the feast thrown for Queen Anais.The queen can wait,he thought,Merlin need him. He remembered when he was glancing at Merlin and saw Merlin blanched into chalky white,pale and staggering on his feet.He barely made it in time to catch Merlin before he fell face first on the ground.His heart almost stopped when Merlin limped in his hold,face as pale as ghost.He didn't like the sight of it.Merlin looked like death. He didn't want to watch Merlin like that.It made him hurt.

 

 

                                                                                            ************************************************

 

 

 

"....help..."

The voices came again.

"help us....."

He couldn't help them.He didn't know what to help.

"...you must..."

What should he do?

"...run..."

Why?

"......no mercy..."

What?

"she's a demon...."

Who?

"protect yourself..."

From who?

"......save us..."

Who are they?

"you're the one..."

The one?

"......the purest of all..."

What was that supposed to mean?

"....please..."

He had to move.

".......save us...."

He had to save them.They were suffering.

He thrashed around.Pushing the bind that was holding him down.The voices became more distant and he could hear no more.

_I have to help them._

He thought,again,pushing the tightening bind around him.The more he pushed,the more it tightened up.He was becoming angrier.He had to know what was going on but he couldn't move and it was making him stifled.He pushed again but the bind was too tight that he let out a whimper.

"Sshhh...Merlin,it's okay.It's me."he heard a voice.

He didn't stop struggling but he did recognize the voice.

"Merlin."the voice called again.

"N-no."Merlin spoke,more to whisper.

"Merlin,stop.Open your eyes.It's me."the voice spoke again.

Merlin still struggling,whimpering and thrashing around.Pushing the solid weight off of him stubbornly.

"Merlin.It's me.Stop."the voice spoke,sternly this time.

Melin's eyes fluttered open.

"r'thur?"he croaked out,confused.

"Yes,idiot.Stop struggling,you're safe.We're in your room."Arthur said,still holding Merlin.

"My room?"Merlin asked,looking around.

"Yes.You fainted yesterday like a fair maiden."Arthur said,snorting slightly.

"Fainted?"Merlin asked,lifting his head that was(he didn't realized) resting on Arthur's shoulder to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Yes,fainted.Passed out."Arthur said,looking straight at Merlin's blue eyes.

Frowning,Merlin slowly looked down,lowering his head,subconsciously,back on Arthur's shoulder.

".....voices.."he mumbled.

"What?"Arthur asked,didn't hear the words Merlin had been saying.

"I heard voices,whispers."Merlin confessed.

"What do you mean?"Arthur asked,totally confused.

"They were in my head.The voices.Calling for me."Merlin said seriously.

"You're sure it was not from your mental affliction problem?"Arthur asked.

Merlin slapped Arthur's solid chest slightly."I'm being serious."he said,pouting.

"Alright.What kind of voices?"Arthur asked.

"I can't hear them clearly.It was so distant."Merlin said.

Pausing for a while,Arthur lifted his hand to Merlin's messy bedhead,smoothing it softly.

"Maybe a hallucination."he said,trying to comfort the uneasy Merlin.

"Yeah...."Merlin murmured,"maybe I'm hallucinating."he finished,sighing.

He knew he didn't hallucinate.It was real yet it wasn't.He could feel something was wrong.And it came to center along the queen's arrival.There had to be something about the queen but he couldn't make any sense out of that.Who was Queen Anais.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 


	3. Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day for Merlin and Arthur with their friends.Is it?

**-Normal Day-**

 

 

After the day when he woke up in Arthur's embrace,evidently,he was too delirious to even took notice of the moment,just babbling about the voices he'd heard.He remembered Arthur telling him(when he was subconsciously lay his head on the prince's broad shoulder-not that he wanted that,he was just too weak to pushed Arthur off!)that all of them were just hallucinations but something was seriously off and he couldn't think of anything unless the strange queen.But,as usual,there was nothing he could have done,a servant's words against a queen was a zero-win condition,plus he had no proof.

Everything went back to normal after the small ruckus Merlin caused at the queen's arrival.Uther had been angry,of course but,as usual,Arthur saved his back again from Uther's wrath.Uther had warranted him ten lashes for embarassing him but Arthur,being stubborn as he always have,told his father,as usual,his servant was his responsibility,if Uther wanted to punish Merlin,he had to punish Arthur too,his own son.That made Uther stayed silent,staring at his son eyes as Arthur didn't flinch a bit.He would never dare to hurt his own son no matter how difficult their relationship had been after Ygraine's death.Finally,he gave in to Arthur's stubborn look and released Merlin from his punishment.

Queen Anais would be staying in Camelot for about three weeks or so but he would not cause any chaos anymore since he didn't want to cause Uther punish him,so he kept all the weird feelings roiling in his guts to himself. The voices didn't came to him anymore,just sometimes in his dream but he tried his best to ignore them as they were making his life more miserable than it already was.

After a day rest from his maidenly fainting incident(Arthur just name it this way,he never agreed to any of this!),he was working again.He felt fine for the rest of the day,just a bit woozy if he was standing too long.Arthur ordered him to sit and rest when he saw Merlin paled and staggering on his feet.He didn't want a sick manservant all over him,he claimed. _Prat_ .Merlin thought.He bantered and bickering like he used to with Arthur,polishing his chain-mail,follow him to another trip of hunting(Arthur had ordered him to stay in Camelot but he stubbornly followed Arthur because he was worried of the oblivious prince going into hunting trip alone even when his presence always made more ruckus than usual but he didn't really care as long as Arthur was near him),watching Arthur practice with his knights(he did fainted this second time because of the heat and standing too long but he promised Arthur that he was fine) and most importantly,putting up with his highness Prince Arthur Pratdragon(since Arthur didn't believe a shit he was saying when he said he was fine and finally carried him on his shoulder to Gaius's room,earning a lot of startled look from all of the servants and Gaius himself seeing Merlin on Arthur's shoulder,struggling and bickering non-stop).

"That was a little stunt you had pulling with Arthur yesterday."Morgana said,smirking towards Merlin.

They were hanging around in Morgana's room the next day when Morgana asked him to accompany her and Gwen as he had his day off(Arthur insisted on giving him one) with Morgana reading a book sitting on her chair and Gwen silently mending her mistress' dress while he was making himself busy arranging the lunch on Morgana's desk but he was caught off guard when Morgana suddenly asked him of the little drama he and Arthur put yesterday.

Gwen just snickered slightly when Merlin suddenly released the goblet he was holding to fall on the floor,eyes bulged looking at Morgana,gawping like a fish.

"W-what?"he asked,suddenly self-conscious as his face began to turn into deep red.

"You know,the incident yesterday when you fainted-"Morgana started.

"I didn't faint!"he said,cutting off Morgana's words.

"Yes,you were."Morgana said nonchalantly.

"Did not!"he said stubbornly.

"Yes,you were,like a swooning maiden."Morgana said,snickering.

"NO,I did not!"he yelled,looking at Gwen expectantly.

"Yes,you were, Merlin."Gwen said,smiling softly.

Even her smile looked mocking to him.He just gaped at Gwen slightly before turning his heard towards Morgana once again,narrowing his eyes.

"Did not!"he said,sternly enough in his weak condition.

"Alright,alright.You're not.Don't want you to go swooning all over again here,Arthur will kill me."Morgana said,snickering.

"I'm not swooning!I'm fine!I'm not a maiden.I'm not a damsel in distress or whatever!So stop it!"he yelled,blushing heavily at Morgana's comment.

"Alright,calm down.I'm not saying anything more but you and Arthur sure are as sweet as candy.He carried you around the castle to Gaius just because you were swooning like a maiden,and didn't he stayed all day long with you when you fainted the first time and even spend his night to accompany you sleeping in your bed?"Morgana said,smiling knowingly.Gwen just looked at Merlin with wonderment.

"How-?"Merlin started.

"Oh,don't be ridiculous Merlin.A prince spending his night to take care of his beloved manservant is a refreshing rumors all around the castle including sleeping in the same bed with his beloved clinging to him,sleeping on his shoulder with his hands protectively holding him."Morgana said,smiling wider.

"Beloved-?"Merlin gaped,"Are you sure we're talking about the same person now?What are you talking about?We've done nothing of the things you just said."Merlin retorted.

"Well,rumors are just rumors.Maybe wrong or maybe right but the beet red of your face telling us something else anyway."Morgana said,staring at him,still smiling creepily.

Merlin quickly averted his eyes off Morgana and turned his face to Gwen who just smiling at him,raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head and muttered,"I hate you guys."

With that,both Morgana and Gwen burst into laughter with a red-faced Merlin clumsily making his way to the door out of the room.

_Stupid Arthur!_

 

 

 

 

                                                                                           ******************************************************

 

 

 

 

"That was sweet of you yesterday,princess."Gwaine said as his sword clashed with Arthur.

"What?"Arthur asked,pushing Gwaine away.

"You and Merlin though."Gwaine moved again.

"What do you mean?"Arthur asked again,defending himself from Gwaine's blow.

"You know,princess,"Gwaine started,moving his body towards Arthur,"I might give both of you my blessings if you aren't such a stupid donkey."

"Stupid-"their swords clashed,making a sharp metal sound,"-donkey?"he said.

Surely,Gwaine was not the most polite knight with his sharp tongue and constant drunken state and he never would be,so Arthur thought he would just brushed the insults off claming him as a stupid donkey but he couldn't get his mind to what Gwaine was saying-

"Merlin?"he asked.

"Yeah-"Gwaine strike again,"he is a delicate flower.I'll kill you if you cause him any harm."he said.

"What the hell are you tryin'-"Arthur defended himself,"to say?"

"Guys."Lancelot opened his mouth.

"Of giving Merlin fully-"Gwaine moved his shield to cover himself from Arthur's sword,"in your care."

"Guys."Lancelot started again.

"What do you mean?"Arthur asked,ready to strike.

"For you to get married of course."Gwaine said,smiling as he landed his final strike at the stunned Arthur.

"GUYS!"Lancelot raised his voice.

Arthur fell flat on his back.

"What??"Arthur yelled as he was sprawled flat on his back.

"Are you still a stupid donkey or you just shrink yourself to a brainless toad now?"Gwaine asked.

"Stop it."Lancelot chided,"Gwaine,I really do appreciate you trying to open his highness' eyes but surely can you do it at other time than sparring.It will cause both of you getting hurt."

"There's nothing wrong with that."Gwaine retorted.

"What do you mean marry Merlin."Arthur asked.

"There are a lot of wrongs,you can get hurt for not concentrating and worse,Arthur will get hurt."Lancelot said,ignoring Arthur's question.

"I think it's good to catch Arthur off guard sometimes."Percival chimed in.

"Wait,Gwaine,what-?"Arthur made his way to Gwaine.

"Right?You agree with me."Gwaine said,smiling.

"Yes,but it is dangerous."Lancelot said,frowning.

"Wait,what did you guys talking about?I'm-"Arthur tried to speak.

"Arthur is an experienced fighter.He can handle it."Leon said innocently.

"Listen!"Arthur raised his voice,taking all of the knights eyes to him."I need to make one thing clear."he said.

"What?"the knights asked in unison,still looking at him confusedly.

"Why do mean me and Merlin getting married anyway?"he asked.

After he finished his sentence,all the knights, even Sir Leon and Percival were watching him like he just grew two heads. He looked at them with a frown set on his forehead.They had this are-you-sure-you-asked-a-smart-question-you-stupid-donkey written all over their faces.Arthur just gave them his best I-know-nothing face.

Raising an eyebrow,Gwaine patted him on his back.

"Cause you're in love with him,of course."he said calmly and that was one time he felt his eyes widen so much that he thought his brain would pop out of his eyes.

"WHAT??!!!"

 

 

 

                                                                                *********************************************************

 

 

 

"Arthur?"Uther suddenly asked startling Arthur.

He had a feast that day also for the queen(seriously,who needed to throw three nights in a row feast just for a beautiful,he had to admit,a really beautiful queen but she was the same as the other queens.As to why Uther was so mesmerized by this queen must be because of something) and he had to come to the feast as a prince.

_It's not a good thing if she can make everyone fall on their knees because of her beauty only._

Merlin words swimming in his mind but he quickly brushed them off. There is definitely something wrong with the queen, he could feel it but as usual, he just brushed the feelings off like they were nothing. He didn't want to succumb into paranoia. Maybe Merlin was wrong after all.

"Y-yes?"Arthur asked,looking at his father.

He sure was not distracted by what Merlin had said but he remembered something the knights had said to him that evening.

"You sure are dozing off."Uther said,narrowing his eyes.

_"WHAT??!!!"_

_"Haahhhh..."Leon sighed,shaking his head,"I never agreed with Gwaine about you being a stupid donkey,sire,but what I've seen right now proves otherwise."he said._

_"See?I've told you."Gwaine said,laughing loudly._

_"I never knew you were as stupid as Merlin claimed you to be."the quiet Percival chided._

_"W-what?"Arthur was flabbergasted,totally dumbfounded.Was it 'a day to insult Arthur together'?_

_"You mean you never realized?"Lancelot asked._

_"Realized what?"Arthur asked,frowning._

_"Ugghhhhh..."all the knights groaned in annoyance.Rolling their eyes._

_"He's too stupid."Gwaine said._

_"A cabbage-head."Leon said._

_"Dollop-head will suit him better."Lancelot added._

_"Maybe clot-pole."Percival finished._

_"What are you guys talking about?I'm not stupid or cabbage-head or dollop-head or even a clot-pole."he retorted,full of fury,"and do you guys realized how much you sounded like Merlin right now?"_

_"Hahhhhh...maybe you should be the one to do the talking ,Lance,I'm not as patience as you are.I might killed this stupid bone-idle toad for his uncontrollable over dollop-headness."Gwaine said.  
_

_Arthur frowned at that.He was not a bone-idle toad.Lancelot turned to him and started._

_"You sure are slow about things like this.Aren't you?"he said._

_Arthur just lifted his eyebrows._

_"What we meant are, you are obviously,surely,even a blind lad could see, you're in love with Merlin.You're just too stupid,as Gwaine claimed ,to see it yourself." Lancelot added.  
_

_"I'm not-"Arthur started but fully cut off when Lancelot opened his mouth again._

_"Yes,you are.No one will stay with their manservant all day long to take care of him when he's sick.No noble will dare to risk their own life to save a servant's life when he almost die because of been poisoned,no one will protect their servants like protecting their own life.No prince would give his life for a servant.No prince would fall in love with his own manservant yet you are,Arthur.You fall in love with him and you changed because of him.You looked like you don't care but you do care,more than yourself.You looked like you despised him,hate him but you still protect him.Always wants him to stay by your side.Doesn't that ring a bell,Arthur?"Lancelot finished._

_Arthur just gaped at him in silence when the other just looked at him giving the I-know-you-figured-it-out faces._

"I'm fine.Just a bit tired."Arthur said,smiling a bit to assure his father.

Uther turned away his head from Arthur when Queen Anais was calling him,probably speaking about some sort of diplomatic business or just some stupid flirting.Arthur just looked at his knights who just smiling smugly at him and he turned his eyes towards Morgana,realizing her eyes didn't meeting him but at his back.He looked back,seeing Merlin fidgeting on his feet.He was blushing all way down his pale long neck.Arthur frowned at that sight.He didn't want anyone to see the blushing adorable-

Did he just think that Merlin was adorable?

That was so not him and he turned his head to the front. _Fortunately,Merlin is wearing his neckerchief today._ He thought and lifted his goblet up.

Merlin,as clumsy as he usually was,made his way noisily towards Arthur,bowed slightly to pour the wine into Arthur's goblet when the wine fell accidently on Arthur's lap.

"You-!"Arthur turned his head.

"I'm sorry,I-!"Merlin turned his head too.

And their faces met,inches from each others,staring into each others' eyes,too stunned to move with Morgana's,Gwen's,Gwaine's,Percival's, Lancelot's,Leon's and even Gaius's eyes were on them.Realising their awkward positions,both of them turned their head the other way as fast as they could,faces as red as ripe strawberries.Gaius raised his eyebrow when the others just rolling their eyes,groaning slightly at the miss of the action. _It should be more dramatic.No kiss then._ They thought when both Merlin and Arthur were fidgeting nervously,not meeting each others' eyes.

This was so a 'normal day' for all of them.

As all of them smirking and fidgeting in each other presence,they didn't realized of one more pair of eyes watching them.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is purest of them all?

**-The Mirror-**

 

 

No one noticed.

There was a large mirror.

The mirror was covered by large red silk.

No one noticed.

When the queen spent her time talking to her reflection in the mirror.

No one noticed.

When the reflection in the mirror was talking when the queen was not talking.

No one noticed.

When a lot of people gone missing.

No one noticed.

All of Bervvain's people didn't noticed.

Unless for the families and friends of the missing.

That the queen was not as she always seem.

No one noticed.

When the queen arrived in Camelot,she brought the mirror with her.

No one noticed.

When she asked the mirror to be put in her room and no one allowed to enter.

No one noticed behind her beauty,there were haunted smiles.

No one noticed.

Her cold green eyes.

No one noticed.

When the cold green eyes were staring down at someone.

No one noticed.

When her eyes following a certain person.

No one noticed.

When the person her eyes had been following was Merlin.

No one noticed.

The creepy smile formed on her lips when she caught Merlin in her sight.

No one noticed.

What she'd been looking for.

No one noticed.

The gleam in her eyes set upon the purest power of all.

No one noticed.

The purest is  _Merlin._

 

                  ************************

 

"Merlin!"Arthur screeched.

"My chainmail is not cleaned!"he started."my sword need to be sharpen!I don't hire you to be lazing around!"

Merlin just rolled his eyes,annoyed.It's been a week since the queen's arrival and nothing had happened much to Merlin's relief.It had been four days since the incidents at the feast was forgotten and Arthur returned to be the most prattish person he ever known.He,as usual,ignored Arthur stupid cabbage-headness and continued cleaning Arthur's chamber.

"Merlin!"Arthur yelled again,closing the door behind him.

After the incident at the feast,Arthur always been like this.Annoying as ever.Yelling his name all the time and having such sour mood.Merlin had to be the only one who had to put up with the royal prat stupid mood all the time.But,actually,he became more self-conscious when Arthur was around,making he stumbles over thin air three times more than usual.Making his clumsiness doubled the usual one.

"I'll do it after I finish this."Merlin said calmly.

But he obviously didn't had time to be considerate with Arthur's whimsical mood.The best way was to ignore him.He had to do his best to calm his erratic heart whenever Arthur was near him.

"Merlin."Arthur called.

That tone.He knew that tone.Arthur always use that tone to command him without wanting to listen to any retorts.

"What?"Merlin asked,turning his head to Arthur.

Even though he used to heard that kind of tone pour out of Arthur's mouth but that didn't stop him from getting annoyed.

"Now."Arthur said,looking at him nonchalantly.

He hated that stupid prat and his way of ordering people around without a brain to consider that other people too had jobs to be finished on time.

"Urrrggghhh...Stupid prat!"Merlin groaned and made his way passed Arthur to go to the armories.

Of course he didn't know.He just cared about himself.That stupid toad.

"I heard that!"Arthur yelled.

Sighing,Arthur plopped down on his chair,running his hands through his blond hair.He was irritated enough when his father asked him to have breakfast with him and the queen.He saw Morgana as irritated as he was.Both of them could enjoy a happy sleeping time in the morning if his father didn't suddenly giving orders for them to join them.

Another thing that was irritating him was that clumsy manservant of his.After the day at the feast,Merlin always fumbling around being more clumsy than he ever be,falling at every ten steps and flinching around when he was there.

_Does he hated me?_

He thought but shook himself out of the stupid thought immediately.

Maybe that was why he became all irritated.He thought that Merlin hated him.He thought he was used to the feel of Merlin hating him but he was sure Merlin would never hate him.He had too much forgiveness in him that everytime Arthur acted like a stupid spoilt prince,he would be angry at that time and forgotten them the next day.

The knights,as always, giving him the knowing look as they were sparring at him and he accidently overused his great skills and energy to beat the shit out of them,sending them to Gaius that gave him that usual one-eyebrow lifting face.

He didn't know what irritate him more.The fact that Merlin became more cautious of his presence or he finally became aware of his feelings towards Merlin.

_This is all because of that idiot._

 

 

                               

                   ************************

 

 "Mirror,mirror in the wall.Who is the fairest of them all."the queen sang to her mirror.

The queen chanted, singing a riddled enchanment with a wicked smile placed on her red-tinted lips. The mirror shone and suddenly her own reflection in the mirror moved when she stayed in silence. It would looked like she was talking to herself unless for the fact her reflection didn't copy her movement but moved on it's own.

Her reflection smiled at her, wearing the same wicked smile on it's face.

 "My Queen,you have defied nature and robbed it of its fairest roots.But on this day there is one more beautiful than you."the mirror said.

 "Who is it?"the queen asked,her smile faded.

" _Emrys._ "her reflection in the mirror replied.

"Who is she?"the queen asked coldly.

"He."the mirror said.

"He?A man is fairer than me?I've lived many lives and I've never seen one more beautiful than me!"the queen retorted, obviously shocked from the information of having a man defeating her beauty as her face turned red from anger that started to bloom and smile that suddenly faded away from her lips.

"He is fairer than you my queen.He is just become of age as he's not fully a man yet.His skin as white as snow,his lips as red as blood,his hair as black as night,his eyes as blue as sea.Behind them are golden lights of the pure magic bright.Even the rags cannot hide the beauty behind them.His fairness not all come from his beauty,it came from his purity.His serenity came from his innocence.He is the reasons you powers wane."the mirror replied.

"Who is he?"the queen asked with disgust.

"He's the one you saw before ,with his rags hide his beauty,you will not noticed the purest heart behind the deep sapphire orbs you've seen."the mirror replied.

Something clicked inside the queen's head. She remembered him. The boy with the big bright blue eyes whom standing behind the prince at her arrival. The one that-

"That boy?The one that fainted when our eyes met?The prince's manservant?"the queen asked,flabbergasted.

"He is not who do you think he is.His humbleness made him serve as to protect the one he loves but as your power defies nature,the one he has is nature itself.He is magic and magic is him.Flowing through his veins protecting him as he repelled your darkest magic."the mirror said.

"Loves only betray us.I should have killed  him!"the queen yelled.

"Be warned,my Queen, as his power and pureness repels your magic,his innocence and purity is all that can destroy you.But he is also your salvation.Take his heart in your hands and you shall never again need to consume youth."her reflection looked at her.

"Immortality!Immortality forever!"the queen beamed,smiling happily.

"But,heed my warning,Queen,by fairest blood it is done and only by fairest blood it can be undone.He is the only one who can break the spell and destroy you.And the only one pure enough to save you."the mirror warned.

"I don't need savings.I'll be immortal and beautiful forever!No one will be fairer than me.No one."the queen sang,laughing happily as she couldn't see her own reflection looked grimly at her,closing the mirror with the red silk,leaving the queen in her own greed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a perfect day for Merlin,but why was he running for his life out in the forest alone?

**-The Run-**

 

 

He was running.

He didn't stop.

He can't stop.

So,he just kept on running.

Sweats running down his forehead even the night was cold.

His energy was depleting rapidly.

The forest was dark.

And he was scared.

He kept falling.

His knees full of scrapes and bruises.

But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He would be dead if he stop.

He didn't want that to happen.

So he didn't stop.

He ran and ran.

Going nowhere.

Nowhere to turn.

Nowhere to run.

He just need to run.

He turned back.

He saw the red glimpse at the corner of his eyes.

The bright red with golden crest.

Camelot knights were after him.

Chasing him like an animal under Uther's order.

He need to keep running.

He knew his ankle had been twisted but he couldn't bother to care.

He just need to run.

To be safe.

His big blue orbs were flashing gold when the branches fell in front of a knight.

He didn't want to kill them.

He just want to distract them.

To give him time to run.

He ran and ran.

His mind wandered only to one person.

_Arthur._

 

 

 

                                                                                                  ********************************************************

 

 

"Arthur."Merlin called.

No answer.

"Arthur,wake up."Merlin called again,opening the heavy curtains open.

"Uggggghhhh..."a groan was heard behind him.

He smiled,continued to arrange the breakfast on the desk.

Glancing at the bed,he shook his head as he saw a pillow covering the big head under it.

"Arthur,you need to wake up."he said,walking towards Arthur.

"It's t'early."the voice grumbled under the pillow.

"You said you want to train with the knights early today."Merlin said,pulling the cosy warm blankets off Arthur.

"Ugggghhhh...Merlin!"Arthur grumbled,pulling back his blankets.

"Arthur."Merlin called,stopped pulling the blankets and sighed heavily.

Silence.

Merlin didn't say anything and everyone knew that Merlin and silence didn't work together so Arthur,knowing Merlin,pushed the pillow off his face and looked at Merlin who was arranging the paper on his desk silently.

Rolling his eyes,he sighed.

"Don't sulk.Merlin."Arthur said.

"I'm not sulking."Merlin said,not looking at Arthur who was still lying on his bed.

"I know you.You are now sulking like a girl."Arthur said.

Another silence.

Merlin just literally ignoring him like he was not there. Sighing again,he finally brought himself out of the bed.

"Alright,I'm up.Stop sulking."Arthur said.

Merlin just continued to ignore him and worked his way to the fireplace,cleaning the soot around the place.Rolling his eyes,he too,ignored Merlin and washed his face before he wore the clothes Merlin had laid out on the other side of his bed and made his way to his desk to enjoy his breakfast while continued to watch Merlin sulking his head off.When more than twenty minutes past with silence and Merlin moving around the place cleaning and working without even glancing at him once,he took that as his limit and opened his mouth.

"Merlin."Arthur called.

Silence.

"Merlin."he called again.

Still,silence.Seriously,silence and Merlin didn't suit him well.It was creeping the hell out of him.

"Merlin!"he yelled.

"What?"Merlin,finally,answered.Looking at him with a frown.

"Don't be a baby,stop sulking and come here,eat with me."Arthur said.

"Don't want to.And I'm not a baby."Merlin mumbled,continued to do his work.

"Merlin,I ordered you to come here and eat with me or you will spend all day at stocks today."Arthur said.

Merlin's turned his head to Arthur as fast as he could,"You wouldn't dare."he said,narrowing his eyes.

"Try me."Arthur said,popping a grape into his mouth.

"You stupid prat."Merlin hissed,walking furiously to Arthur's desk and taking a seat at the chair beside Arthur.

Stuffing a small piece of bread into his mouth,Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Satisfied?"he asked.

Arthur just smirked at the sight.

"Very."he said,continued to eat his breakfast with Merlin.

It was like another day.Merlin and him would eat breakfast together almost everyday and it had become a routine for them to finish breakfast together in a same plate.Uther didn't know about this,of course,he would  flogged Merlin to death if he knew Merlin was eating in a same plate as his prince.A servant and a prince.It was unforgivable in Uther's eyes but everyone knew Merlin always with Arthur in everything and anything so they just paid them no mind.They used to the constant bickering between both of them.Sometimes when Arthur's pratliness overcome,Merlin would retort to slap some sense into the prince's head but even as his manservant always insulting him,he never gave heavy punishments to him.Never and everyone knew that.No one even spoke out to him of his leniency towards Merlin because they knew Arthur would be furious when anything as to become to his beloved manservant eventhough he didn't realized that,he truly loved Merlin as he couldn't see his manservant sad or uneasy as he could see that morning.Merlin was uneasy,yes.He never sulked as easily as the morning just because Arthur decided to be a stupid baby and didn't want to wake up.So,something was bothering him.Arthur knew it.

"Stop sulking,idiot."Arthur said,twatting Merlin at the back of his head.

"Oww!I'm not sulking!Don't hit me!"Merlin whined.

"Don't lie yo me.You look pale.Catch a cold?"Arthur asked,looking at Merlin.

"No!I'm fine."Merlin said.

"Everyone knew when you said you are 'fine'means something is definitely wrong,Merlin.So,what's wrong?"Arthur said.

"I've told you.Nothing.I'm fin-"Merlin stopped as he saw Arthur lifted an eyebrow,looking at him,daring him to lie.

He looked away,"....sleep...."he mumbled.

"What?"Arthur asked.

"I can't sleep."Merlin said,looking back at Arthur slowly,biting his lower lips slightly.

"Why?"Arthur asked.

"Just some nightmares."Merlin said,blushing as he said that.

"What are you being embarrassed about?"Arthur asked.

"You will call me a kid if I told you I can't sleep because of nightmares."Merlin said.

"You really think I would say that?"Arthur asked,dumbfounded at the accuse.

"Yes."Merlin said without hesitating.

Rolling his eyes,he looked at Merlin.

"Nightmares or the voices again?"Arthur asked seriously.

"Mmmmm..the voices again.."Merlin said softly,looking down.

Arthur looked at Merlin.He didn't like it when Merlin became worried because of some trivial things.When Merlin was worried,he would worry himself sick.So,Arthur just did what he thought best at that time and patted Merlin's head gently.

"There's nothing to worry.Everything will be fine,idiot."Arthur said.

Merlin brought up his face to meet Arthur,shocked at the sudden gesture.He stared at Arthur for some good minutes before his face softening with him smiling softly.

"Yes,of course."he said and Arthur smiled slightly.

 

He knew he's got nothing to worry about. Everything would be just fine.

 

 

                                                    *************************************************

 

 

 

 Her eyes were following him.Every move.Every step.She watched him walking side by side with the prince of Camelot,from her room.

"Cornelia,do you know that boy?"the queen asked the maid that was assigned for her.

"Yes,M'lady.He's the prince manservant,Merlin."Cornelia answered gently.

"Why is he seems to walk casually with the prince?"the queen asked.

Cornelia smiled at the question.

"He always like that with the prince.They banters and bickering all day long but the prince always want him by his side."Cornelia said,didn't notice the dark look the queen cast on Merlin.

_That bastard really don’t know his place!_

She thought darkly as her eyes following Merlin walking with Arthur to the practice ground.She saw a bulky knight with dark brown hair smiling  and caught the smaller boy around his shoulders with the other knights joining him,smiling and laughing together with a servant,even Prince Arthur was joining in even though he didn't laugh much,just smiling,if her eyes were right,gently towards his manservant,patting his head slowly.

"And the knights?"she asked.

"Some of the knights, most of the one who were personally chosen by the prince himself, are his friends and the prince."Cornelia said.

The queen's face darkened.She felt irritated by the display of affections from the knights and the prince himself towards a servant,a mere servant!He was nothing but a dirt.

_Even the rags cannot hide the beauty behind._

She remembered  the mirror's words for her.She was not an idiot. She knew the mirror only said the truth.But her arrogance was making her blind.She looked carefully at the lanky figure that was laughing together with the prince.

"Do you think he's pretty?"the queen asked.

"M'lady?"Cornelia lifted her head up,confused.

"Merlin."the queen said.

"Pretty,M'lady?"

"He's pretty,isn't he?"the queen said,smiling.

Cornelia looked down and took a glance at Merlin before smiling softly.

"I think,he is pretty,M'lady.I've never seen a servant, a boy so pale and white like him,with his big blue eyes,he is naturally beautiful even if he didn't notice it himself. Many had said that he is pretty but not much will notice behind that ridicolous old baggy clothes he wear everyday."Cornelia finished.

"Do you like him?"the queen asked.

Cornelia head shot up,shocked by the sudden question,face red.

"L-like?It's not like I like 'like' him,it's just-"Cornelia started,watching the queen's eyes on her,"mmmm...it's just,I do like him but not more than a friend.He just kind and honest.Everyone likes him.Even Prince Arthur although he will never admit it,do like Merlin.He is easy to talk to and loves to help anybody who need him.That what makes him lovable.Even the Lady Morgana is his friend,M'lady."Cornelia said.

The queen turned her head to Merlin.She looked at his blue eyes.The big blue eyes like the blue of a deep sea.And his lips.Plump and red like blood oozed out of a vein.His hair, slightly longer to cover half of his ears and his forehead, black as ebony.Even his skin was fair and pale,white as the snow.He looked beautiful.When he smiled,the others were smiling with him.They seemed to be at ease every time they were with him.His purity and kindness do make others eased up to him.His presence himself seemed to calm others.The grumpy knights smiled profusely when he came,even the prince seemed to relax more when his manservant was around.

His fair skin,his black hair,his red lips,his blue eyes,all of them made the queen feel disgusted.She was the one who supposed to have all of that.She was the one who supposed to be the fairest.Not some servant who didn't know to notice the difference between glass and diamonds.She needed to kill him.She needed his heart so that she would never old.Never became ugly.She would kill him.But how?The prince seemed to cherish his manservant a lot,even the knights,not all but some of the strongest knights seemed to be attached deeply with the boy.She didn't have a chance to kill him directly since all of these guys were protecting him.She couldn't use his magic with the boy's magic repelled hers.

Her face contorted as she tried to think of a plan when suddenly an idea hit her.

_Magic!_

She thought.Smile began to form on her lips.

The king of Camelot hated magic.Despised them.She could use it against him.It was easier to kill a caught prey.

"I'll become immortal."she said,smiling.

She just need to go to the king.Besides,a queen's words were always right.

 

 

                                                                                                               *************************************************

 

 

"Gwen,can you help me with this?"Merlin said as he glanced his eyes towards the basket full of clothes in his hand.

"Arthur's?"Gwen asked,smiling softly.

"Yes.The prince prat seems to have a very strange habit to throw every clothes he wore everywhere.It took me an hour to trace back every clothes he left all around his chamber."Merlin said,annoyed.

"Because he know you will find them for him.Where's Arthur?"Gwen said,taking the basket from Merlin's hand.

"Uther called him.I need to clean his chamber before he's back.He always in a bad mood every time he's back from meeting Uther."Merlin said,smiling.

"Of course.They have a very strange father and son relationship.By the way,you only need me to help with this?"Gwen said.

"Yes,just the clothes.Thank you,Gwen."Merlin said,grinning and ran towards Arthur's chamber.

"You're welcome."Gwen said,making her way towards the laundry.

As he reached Arthur's chamber,he started to clean up the desk(that Arthur managed to cause chaos in a short time after Merlin clean it up that morning),putting more woods into the fire since the weather seemed to be a lot cooler and made Arthur's bed(since that morning,Arthur dragged him to the practice ground and he didn't have time to made his bed),shaping the pillow that crooked out of shape from Arthur's big head squishing the life out of it,and folded the blankets neatly.He really thought that Arthur should learn to sleep a bit decently.His bed was in a big mess.Blankets on the floor,the pillows were everywhere.Maybe if Arthur got married,his wife would be sleeping on the floor.

Merlin stopped at the thought,shaking his head.He couldn't imagine Arthur got married.He didn't know why he felt that,but his heart seemed to be hurting at the thought.Honestly,he didn't want Arthur to get married.Arthur would leave him.Abandon him.He didn't want that.Even thinking about it was hurting him deep inside but he knew he couldn't be selfish.Arthur need an heir and a good queen to rule the Albion.He needed to give Arthur his full support when the time came no matter how much it hurt him.He shook his head again,diminishing the thoughts out of his head.

He was busy making Arthur's bed and drowning in his own thoughts when suddenly Arthur burst in.He looked back and frown at Arthur.Arthur seemed angry with his face red and the frown,if he could contorted his face more,it would permanently shaped like a rotten potato.

"What's wrong?"Merlin asked.

Arthur just walked to him and grabbed his upper arm.He frowned at the gesture.He didn't do anything wrong(yet).But why Arthur seemed to be angry with him?

"Leave."Arthur said.

Merlin eyes widened as he stared at Arthur.

"W-what?Why?"he asked.

"You need to leave now.Leave Camelot."Arthur said,pulling Merlin's arm towards the small door in front of his bed.

"Are you sacking me?I didn't do anything wrong!"Merlin said,pushing Arthur.

"You need to leave Camelot,now.Don't return until I told you so."Arthur said,still pulling Merlin.

"You don't make any sense!Stop it!You're hurting me!"Merlin said,pushing Arthur's hand away from gripping his upper arm.

"The queen said you have magic."Arthur said,Merlin eyes widened at the words magic."She told my father and now,the soldiers are searching for you."

"B-but"Merlin started,still in shock.

"I knew you didn't have magic,Merlin, but my father will be blind with anything involving magic.You need to leave."Arthur said,pushing Merlin towards the door.

"B-but"Merlin stuttered.

"Go!"Arthur yelled.

"Sire."a voice was heard beyond the front door.

"Go now!"Arthur hissed.

"I'm-I'm scared.I-"Merlin looked at Arthur.His eyes started to well up with tears.

"Go now.I'll find you."Arthur said,pulling Merlin into an embrace."I promise."he whispered into Merlin's ear.

"Sire!"the voice again,knocking the door profusely.

"Go!"Arthur said and with that Merlin started to run.

He needed to run.Arthur promised him,he would find him and save him.

So,he ran.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	6. The Seven Dwarfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update.I got caught up with a cold so I can't really write anything.

**-The Seven Dwarfs-**

 

He was running.He didn't keep the track of the time.He didn't see any knights or guards following him but he couldn't stop.His heart was beating fast.His knees were hurting with bruises and wounds,bleeding profusely but he didn't stop.He kept running,using the trees as his help to run since his legs hurt so much.

 

His head was throbbing and the the thin jacket that he used didn't quite help him with the chill.He was shivering violently,not only from the cold but the pain.His twisted ankles didn't help him much in his run.He didn't think of others than running away.He would not love to have his head on the chopping block or been burned alive.He needed to run.He knew Uther.He would never tolerate of anything related to magic.He would never listen to him.He knew Arthur would help him but how would Arthur choose between him and his father.He couldn't make Arthur been burdened with the choice he had to make.

_I know you don't have magic,Merlin._

He suddenly thought.Arthur believed him but it was not the truth.He was lying.He had magic.He's magic and magic's him.He didn't know of what to say to Arthur.Would Arthur believe him?Or would he despise him?Kill him?Banish him?He didn't want to know any of that.It would hurt him as much as he knew would hurt Arthur.He couldn't hurt Arthur.He had enough burden on his shoulder and he didn't need another one to add.

_I'll find you._

He kept running.

_I promise._

He closed his eyes.

he need to believe in Arthur.Arthur had promised him.

_He will come for me._

He thought,opening his eyes.

The sky was dark and he couldn't see anything in the dark since there was no moonlight.He didn't know he had run for a long time.

No wonder his legs were hurting.He turned his run to walk.He used the trees as his anchor to walk.He needed to find a place to sleep.His head was throbbing violently.His ragged breath made their way through his lungs.

 

His energy was depleting and he couldn't keep focus anymore. He was walking slowly when his boots caught in a wild root and he stumbled forward,didn't noticed he was not only stumbled into flat ground but into a hill straight down to a river.His eyes widened but his mouth didn't utter any words as he fell into the super cold water.The river was not too deep.He emerged out of the water and swam his way to the shore.

His whole body shivered from the cold.His twisted ankle felt numb.He continued to walk,trying to find a place to dry himself.Maybe some warmth,dry clothes, medicines. Maybe food.He was starving,he just realized.

 

He walked through the forest with his mind wandered wildly.He was shaking violently from head to toe as he once again stumbled into a hill and managed to hit his head on a rock as he fell.His consciousness seeped out of him.His eyes fluttered close and the last thing he saw before his eyes were closed was a......hut??

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

"Father!You can't do this.He's innocent!You have no proof!"Arthur yelled.

"Silence!"Uther ordered,glaring at Arthur.

Arthur shut his mouth.Uther's face was red with rage and Arthur knew better than to rile his father up but he knew he couldn't stop cause Merlin's life was at stake.He knew he needs to convince his father that Merlin was innocent.

He caught a glimpse of black dress at the corner of his eyes and turned to see the queen was standing beside him.He didn't realize that the queen was there the whole time as he was too caught up to slap some sense into his father.

The queen's face stayed stone,emotionless.Arthur frowned at that sight.Merlin had been right when he said something was wrong with the queen.Her face was beautiful,honestly,but there was something in her eyes that portrayed,if Arthur eyes was right,wickedness.Her eyes were cold and emotionless.Arthur knew something was really wrong with her but he couldn't put his finger in it.He needed to focus on Merlin.

"Merlin has nothing to do with magic!"Arthur said.

"Are you saying the queen is telling lies?"Uther asked and Arthur gave a quick glance towards the queen.

_She was smiling?!_

He saw the queen's lips curled into a smile like all of this was an amusement for her.

"I didn't say that the queen is lying,but there is no proof.It's just a blank accuse."Arthur said.

"Are you saying that you believe in you servant's words more than a queen's words?"Uther asked.

 "This is not about noble or not.It's about justice.A servant is still a human.He needs justice."Arthur answered calmly.

"I will not tolerate with your leniency towards peasants.Guards!"Uther called.

A guard scrambled into the throne room before Uther.

"Where's the boy?"Uther asked.

"H-he'd run away,sire."the guard said,stuttering.

Arthur looked at the guard.

_Thank goodness he manage to run._

He thought,feeling relief washed all over him.

"What?"the queen asked,the smile fell from her face."He managed to escape?"

"Y-yes,M'lady."the guard answered,frightened at the dark look the queen cast upon him.

"Is this all of your army power,Uther?They didn't even manage to catch a boy."the queen said,glancing towards Uther.

"I'll make sure he is captured.A sorcerer never loose from my grasp."Uther spat.

"Make sure you did."the queen said,walking out of the throne room,leaving Arthur and Uther alone.

"Send the knights after him.Make sure he is captured."Uther said to the guards."And you,"he looked at Arthur,"are confined in your room until the boy is captured."he said.

"What?!"Arthur looked at Uther,dumbfounded.He could not believe his father would confine him again(before when he want to search the cure when Merlin was poisoned).

"I order you to stay in your room until that sorcerer is captured and I will not tolerate with any disobedience."Uther said.

"You can't do this!"Arthur yelled.

"I said silence!Guards!"Uther called."Confine him in his room until I say otherwise."Uther gestured at the the guards.

"What?!No!I'll not allow you to do this to me!"Arthur yelled.

"Bring him to his room.Now."Uther said,turning his back towards Arthur.

_Dammit!_

Arthur thought,gritting his teeth as he was dragged to his room.

_I need to find Merlin!_

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

"He's waking up."a voice spoke.

_Who's waking up._

He frowned.His head was throbbing.

"Don't be so close with him,you'll scare him."another voice,a lot more hoarse than the first one.

_Who?_

His eyes fluttered open but he couldn't focus on a thing.Everything blurred.

"He's pretty."another voice was speaking but a lot less hoarse than the first one,like a young man.

_What were they talking about?_

He struggled to push the blankets off him,trying to wake up.

"His skin is so white."another different voice,more like children voice.

_I can't focus!Head hurts too much!_

He groaned,trying to sit up when a small hand rested on his shoulder,pushing him down.

"You're too weak,you should rest."a voice different from the others spoke,more like a fatherly-tone.

_I need to get up!_

"He ain't get any rest!We need to chase him off!He smells trouble!"a grumpy voice echoed.

His head was throbbing violently,so he lied back down into the soft pillow,lifting his hand to his face as his eyes opened.

"Shhh...mate.He's awoke."another voice spoke.

His eyes were wide open,tried to focus his blurred eyesight.

"Are you alright?"a man spoke to him.

He narrowed his eyes just to have them widened again as realization hit him as the man was not a man.It was,like a face of a man but his body was like a child.

"I think he hit his head hard,mate"a grumpy voice came from behind him and he turned his face back.There was another man-child.

"You should rest."another one spoke up.

He finally caught the grasp of the situation around him. There were seven man-child people hovering all around him and he was practically lying on small beds that had been lined up together.He frowned at the strange man-child people all around him,looking wary of them.

"Who're all of you?"he asked.

He was absolutely terrified seeing the man -child people all around him.They were not even taller than his own waist.He looked around him.Seeing that he was on bed and in a small hut.His eyes roaming to the small people.He never seen men so small like them.They were like children.

"Don't be afraid,snowy.We'll not going to harm you."a cheerful looking small people spoke up,smiling to him.

"Don't call him snowy."the grumpy one said,standing by the window.

"But he's so pale and white,translucent like snow."said the cheerful little people that was sitting beside him.

"He's a guy."the beardy one said.He was standing at the end of his bed.

"A pretty one."the look-like-oldest-among-them-all said,sitting on a chair by his bed.

"He's not pretty."the grumpy one cut off.

"Come on,you think he's pretty too."the bald one said.He was sitting by the other side of the bed.

"Yeah,you've stayed with him all the time when he's unconscious."the one with a very messy hair said.

"Shut up."the grumpy said,blushing.

"His eyes are blue."the cheerful one said,staring into his eyes.

"Like sea?"the bald-person said.

"Coconut?"the chubby one finally opened his mouth.He was sitting on a table with a plate of bread on his lap,mouth full.

"What's this has to do with coconut?"the grumpy one said,rolling his eyes.

He scanned the whole hut.It was a small hut but it suited the small people perfectly.He could see the kitchen from the bed and a big dining table with seven chairs made of wood.There was a big dresser,not a fancy one but big enough to keep clothes for seven people.There were beds where he practically lying on right then and there were axes and crossbows scattered at one side of the hut.He was busy scanning the hut around when he heard one of them spoke.

"He got a very red lips for a guy."the bald said,staring at his lips.

 _This little people are creepy._ He thought.

"Like roses."the beard-person said.

 _Creepier._ He frowned.

"I've never see a guy with plumpy lips like him."the small old person said.

"Is it kissable?"the cheerful one asked.

"Yes to me."the bald said.

"You're frightening him."The beard one said.

"Are you sure he's a guy."the grumpy one asked.

 _Now,that was offending.He was definitely a man.Last time he checked,he still had balls._ He frowned.

"Yes....maybe."the bald one said.

"I thought he was a woman when I saw him."the beard said.

_Woman??!!_

"Me too."the cheerful one said.

_Are this guys blind??!!!_

"He's got nothing on his chest he can't be a woman."the grumpy one said,looking at his chest making him so self conscious and pulled his blanket closer up his chest.

"But his skin is so smooth."the bald said.This made him blushed.

"Man is not supposed to have smooth skin."the grumpy one said.

"His eyelashes are dark and thick too."the cheerful one said.

"He's a man,I've checked it out when removing his clothes."the beard one said.

He looked down and finally noticed that he wore nothing.Just the fur blanket covering him.He blushed,covering his bare torso with the blanket.

"Where's my clothes."he asked.

"We've disposed them."the bald said.

"Don't worry,Snowy.We've been making you new clothes."the cheerful one said,smiling happily.

"Your old one was nothing but rags."the grumpy said.

"B-but it's mine."he said,stuttering.

"It was full with scratches."the small old people said.

"And blood."the beard one said.

"Soaked through."the cheerful one added.

"You'll be dead if you wore them any longer."the old want said back.

"So,we cut them off you."the bald one continued.

"Clean you."the cheerful one spoke.

"And bandaging you."the beard finished.

"Ummmm...thank you."he said hesitantly.

"You got hurt pretty bad."the grumpy one said.

"We thought you were dead."the cheerful one said,the smile fell from his face.

"It's good you're alright."the small old people said.

"What's your name?"the bald asked.

"Merlin."he said.

"Pretty."the bald said.

"Strange."the grumpy added,glancing at Merlin.

"Do you know how to cook?I'm hungry."the chubby one asked,looking at Merlin hopefully.

"You're always hungry."the grumpy one snapped.

"Can I call you Snowy?"the cheerful one said.

"His name is Merlin."the grumpy said.

"But I wanna call him Snowy."the cheerful one whined.

"You can't always have it your way."the grumpy answered.Merlin just stared at the both of them.Truthfully,he didn't really care if the little people wanted to call him anything.

"I'm not!I'm asking Snowy's permission."the cheerful one pouted.

"Don't start."the old one warned.

"Ummmm..so,what's yours?"hesitantly,Merlin started.

"I'm Baldie."the bald one said.

"Beardy."the beard one said.

"Mine,Scruffy."the messy one said.

"You can call me Daddy."the old small people said.

"I'm Teddy."the cheerful one said.

"Tummy."the chubby one said.

"That one is Grumpy."the cheerful one said,pointing his thumb to the small person sitting behind him.

"Shut up,Teddy."Grumpy said.

"That are your real name?"Merlin asked.

All of them looked at him.He didn't know if his eyes were playing him or the sadness inside the small people's eyes were real.

"No.But it's really descriptive."Daddy said,smiling softly.

Merlin smiled slightly,didn't notice that the blanket fell off his shoulder,exposing his chest.

All the eyes were on him and he couldn't help but feel embarassed and quickly pulled the blanket to cover himself again.

"Ummmm...I wanna say thank you for helping me.It was very kind of you but can I have any clothes?I can't stay naked like this."Merlin said,blushing.

"O-of course."Baldie said,blushing too.

"Yes,no problem."Beardy added,walking towards the dresser.

"Thank you."Merlin said,smiling out of relief.

"Snowy is even prettier when he smiles."Teddy said.

"No,he's not."Grumpy said.

"Yes,he is."Teddy fired back.

"Stop it,you two."Daddy cut them off.

"He starts first."Grumpy said.

"You're being ridicolous."Beardy rolled his eyes at Grumpy and gave Merlin his new clothes.

Merlin looked at his new clothes.It was ten times better than any of clothes that he ever had but something was really wrong with it.

"It's silk."Merlin said,looking at Beardy.

"Yes,it is."Beardy answered nonchalantly.

"I can't wear silk.It's for women."Merlin said,flabbergasted.

"But it suits you."Teddy said,smiling innocently.

"You're so pretty."Baldie said.

"Ummmmm......thank you?"Merlin said,smiling hesitantly.

Baldie blushed at that making Merlin knotted his brows with confusion.This people were really weird.

"Come on,mates!Give Snowy time to change his clothes."Teddy said cheerfully and pulled the other with him out of the door.

Merlin couldn't say anything else but relief as they stopped hovering after him and gave him time and privacy to wear something.He was not some kind of person who liked to be naked in public and still fine with it.Arthur would be furious if he showed to much skin to other people.

_Arthur!!_

He gasped in realization as he finished wearing the blue clothes they gave him.He remembered everything that happened.Arthur had asked him to leave and run for his life but he needed to protect Arthur.He was so panic at that time that he forgotten his responsibility.He needed to protect Arthur from the queen.He knew something was definitely off about the queen.He could feel it.

_I'll find you._

He suddenly remembered Arthur's words.

_I promise._

He sat down on the bed,wincing slightly as he strained his legs.He couldn't go back to Camelot.It was a huge risk.He couldn't protect Arthur if his head rolling off his neck.He needed a plan but he needed to be calm and waited for Arthur as he promised.Arthur would find him.No doubt.He needed to be safe for that time before telling Arthur of the queen.He bit his lower lip and sighed heavily.He would be waiting for Arthur to find him.He got up and limping towards the front door.Opening it,he saw the small people were playing around together,dancing and laughing around the bonfire.Even Grumpy joined the crowd.

"Snowy!"Teddy called cheerfully."You looked pretty in blue."he said.

"Come,join us."Baldie said,pulling Merlin towards the bonfire.He was seated in between Teddy and Baldie.He smiled at their cheerful face.

They sang a song,dancing around happily as if nothing would affect the great moment.Honestly,Merlin was pretty pleased by the fact that he was out of the stress around the castle once in a while even though he was in exile.It was refreshing to be in a peaceful atmosphere without being frightened of having caught for magic.The singing died out as the night getting older.Everyone were sitting lazily by the fire and relaxing with the peace of nature.Merlin bit his lips and started slowly.

"Uuummmmm......I'm sorry to be a burden but can I stay here for a while?"he said.

"Of course!"Teddy said cheerfully.

"No!He smelled like problem."Grumpy encountered.

"That's why we have to help him."Baldie said,looking at Merlin.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably.He didn't want these kind small people fighting because of him but he had nowhere else safe to go,plus,in his injured state.

"I can cook and do all the chores!Please let me stay here."he said,looking at Grumpy.

"I want apple pie."Tummy said.

"I can cook that."Merlin said,smiling.

"I said,he stay."Tummy answered.

"Me too."Teddy added.

"Me."Baldie and Beardy said in unison.

"He needs help."Daddy started,"so,we'll help."he finished,smiling at Merlin.

"I don't really care."Scruffy,the most quiet one said suddenly.

Merlin whipped his head towards Grumpy,looking at him with the best puppy-eyed look that he always used to have something from Arthur,looking at him hesitantly.His big blue eyes wavering.Grumpy stared at him before huffing heavily.

"Fine!He can stay!"he said.

Merlin smiled,whispering,"Thank you."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Meeting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update.I've been moving into a new house so I'm really busy.But now,here I am!!!Enjoy!!!

**-Meeting Again-**

 

 

 

Arthur paced around his room.He couldn't stand the wait.It had been two days since he was confined in his room.The guards were guarding his room very tightly.He couldn't escape even if he wanted to.He was definitely worried about Merlin,like literally.

He knew Merlin.That clumsy oaf would definitely break his neck accidently by stumbling over nothing much more if being chased by guards and knights in a forest,alone,in a freezing night,without Arthur looking out after him.Arthur really would worry himself sick.

He'd tried to escape twice already and not successful.Even Morgana was not allowed to see him.He certainly didn't like being confined in his room while Merlin was in a total danger.

Gritting his teeth,he sat on his fur-covered chair,thinking of another escape plan and he'd been thinking of no failure again.

_Shit!_

He cursed.He really couldn't think of anything except worrying about Merlin.He didn't know where Merlin was.Is he dead?Is he hurt?Is he safe?Arthur didn't hear anything about Merlin's capture so maybe he still managed to outrun the guards and knights.Arthur was really relieved for that.At least,there was still hope.

_Maybe I could-_

'CLANG!'

His head snapped towards the door with his hand unconsciously grabbing his sword.He waited patiently when the door was opened slowly,revealing a blue-silk-dressed Morgana walking into the room trailed by her loyal servant Gwen.

"You need to move now.Everyone is waiting at the stables."Morgana said,pushing a bag into Arthur's hand.

"W-what?"Arthur asked confusedly but Morgana already moved to hiss closet.

"Take this clothes."Morgana said,throwing some clothes to him.

"There are some food in the bag and water."Gwen said.

"What do you mean?"Arthur asked.

Morgana turned and stared at him before spoke up.

"Are you just pretending to be dumb or are you really an idiot?"Morgana said sarcastically.

"You need to save Merlin."Gwen said.

"Merlin would be dead if we left him alone with an army of knights searching for him.You need to find him and hide him with you.I'll handle everything here."Morgana said.

Arthur just stared at her,speechless.

"You really need to move now,Arthur."Morgana said,pushing Arthur to the door.

Arthur snapped out if his shock and took the opportunity to pull Morgana into a hug.

"Thank you."he whispered.

Morgana gently returned the embrace with Gwen smiling softly at them.

"Keep him safe."Morgana said.

"Of course I will."Arthur said,smirking slightly before making his way through the door,looking down at the unconscious guards and ran to the stables as fast as he could as well as avoiding the other guards.

He saw Gwaine,Percival,Lancelot and Leon were already on their horses.He hoisted himself up onto his horse and gave them the moving sign before speeding up through the cold night praying that he could find Merlin.

What he didn't noticed was the pair of green eyes watching him and his knights from the west wing room.Staring intensely at the blonde prince of Camelot riding out to search for his beloved manservant.

 

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

 

 

 "Damn him!!" the queen screamed in her room,pulling all the things on her desk to the floor.

It was not fair.She knew where the prince was heading and she totally hated the idea.It was not fair.Why a noble like the prince himself willing to gamble his own life to safe a lowly life as his manservant.There was nothing special about the filthy boy. She can't believe her eyes when she saw most of the best knights and the prince trying to save a servant.She never see something like this before and she would not like it.

_That boy was nothing!Why all of these people were protecting him like they protected their own life???_

Her eyes flared in red before turning back to green. She turned towards the red silk hiding the mirror and pulled it off roughly. She was breathing hard and fast. Her eyebrows knotted together and her face was red with anger.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall.Show yourself and answer me." the queen chanted.

The queen's reflection in the mirror suddenly smiled even though the queen's face was contorted with anger.

"Yes,my queen." the mirror said, smiling calmly.

"The prince,is he in love with that filthy servant?" the queen asked.

"As you can see my queen." the mirror answered.

"Is he going to find that boy?" the queen asked more.

"Yes." the mirror said.

"To kill him?" the queen asked.

She knew the answer but she didn't want to think about it.

The reflection in the mirror smiled and shook her head.

"You know the prince will never harm his beloved,my queen.You can see that yourself."the mirror said.

"This can't be..." the queen mumbled.

Her reflection in the mirror just looked at her with stoic face.

"This can't be!!!!" the queen yelled and in the same time her body bursting a wave of power,destroying her room.

"Don't make too much noise, the people will be curious, queen." the mirror said,smiling.

"Shut up!! I've sealed the room. No one will hear anything!" she said, glaring at the mirror.

The queen closed her eyes and controlled her breathing slowly. She, then, turned towards the mirror.

"Why?" she asked.

Her reflection just looked at her motionless.

"You know the answer, my queen. The rags cannot make his beauty gone. It's just like a gem covered with dirt. It's still pretty. But what making him special is his pure heart. His pure heart making him burdened with a great destiny. His pure heart making his power the strongest, the purest and his pure heart that wield the prince's heart." the mirror said.

"I'm gonna kill him!! He doesn't deserve this!! I deserve this!! He shouldn't even be running too far! I thought Uther could catch him! But I was wrong! The prince was helping him! Why? He's just a servant!" The queen screamed.

Her reflection just stared at her as she thrashed all things around.

"Why...?" the queen said,knee collapsed on the floor.

"Why him..?" she whispered,devastated.

"Why can't I get the love that he get...? Why..?" the queen mumbled.

Her eyes watered but no tears fall. As she was weeping for her sorry self, her reflection just looked at her with a sad look.

"Maybe, you just need to forgive yourself...." her reflection whispered before disappearing.

 

 

 

 

*********************************************

 

 

 

 

"Snowy.." Teddy called out.

"Yes?" Merlin asked,turning his head towards Teddy as he helped him mending the clothes.

It was just both of them in the house as the others were hunting in the forest. It had been a week since Merlin left Camelot.

"Are you sad?" Teddy asked,his brows furrowed.

Startled, Merlin turned his head towards Teddy. He couldn't tell Teddy that he couldn't sleep well almost every night. Teddy would be deadly worried. He didn't want to burden the kind dwarf anymore.

"N-no.Why do you ask?" Merlin said.

"Because you look pale and sad. Like you're gonna cry." Teddy said innocently,fixing his stare at Merlin.

Merlin tried to avoid the question.

"N-nothing. It's nothing. Stop worrying." Merlin said,laughing nervously.

".......alright....but if you really have problem, why don't you tell me. I'll never tell anyone. Promise!" Teddy said earnestly, giving his best puppy-eyed look he could muster.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He knew Teddy would play with his cuteness to get what he wanted but Merlin would not fall for it easily.

"It's nothing. Just some nightmares." Merlin said, gently ruffling Teddy's messy brown locks as he tried to assure the small man that it just a simple things.

"What kind of nightmares?" Teddy asked, not letting the question go.

Merlin bit his lips and looked at Teddy. Teddy lifted his eyebrows slightly, gesturing Merlin to go on.

"Just some weird voices but it's nothing. I've had the dreams for weeks now." Merlin said.

"That is not normal? Are you scared?" Teddy asked, looking at Merlin concerndly.

"....yes....but there's nothing I can do. The whispers kept coming but I can't hear a thing they are saying clearly. So, it's useless." Merlin said, continued to mend the clothes again.

"I hope it's really nothing. I don't want anything to happen to Snowy. I love Snowy." Teddy mumbled slowly.

"Of course, I'll be fine. You're here to protect me right?" Merlin said, smiling as he patted Teddy's hair gently.

Teddy looked up to him before beaming towards him.

"I'll protect you. I'm your prince charming!" Teddy said,giggling as he jumped around the house making a scene as he was a prince on a horse saving his princess.

_But I hope my not-so-charming prince to come._

Merlin thought,smiling slightly as his heart bloomed with hope.

 

 

 

*********************************************

 

 

 

 "I can't believe this!!" Arthur yelled.

"What?" Gwaine snapped.

"This is all your fault!!" Arthur yelled.

"Why is it my fault!" Gwaine yelled back.

"If not because of you rushing forward without using your bloody brain, we will not be like this!" Arthur said, irritated.

"Like what?" Gwaine asked innocently.

"Like tied up 5 feet from the ground upside down!" Arthur snapped. "And we also lost the others!"

"Tch! Stop whining, princess. My ears will bleed." Gwaine said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm so-" Arthur started but stopped halfway.

"What? You're so what? Irritated? Annoyed? Yes, princess. I'm the same." Gwaine retorted.

"SSShhh!" Arthur hushed.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked him.

"Shut up. I hear something." Arthur whispered slowly.

Alerted,Gwaine scanned around, searching for the source of sound. They heard the rustle in the bushes and quickly turned their head to the respective bushes, waiting for the thing to come out. When the mysterious source of sound came into light, Arthur could feel his eyes widened in shock. Gwaine's mouth just gaped in shock.

"Daddy!" a chubby small 'man' screamed. Arthur's brows knotted in confusion. He seriously never seen a man so small like that, in the size of a kid.

"What is it?" another small man came in view.

"What?" another one.

"Don't yell!" another one.

"Huh?" and another one.

"What? What?" and another little man.

There were six little men standing in front of both of them and they were seriously stunned. Didn't know what to do as they were not so sure if they were the magical creature. Arthur obviously didn't want to make a mess with unknown magical creature in an underhanded condition without his sword that was lying on the forest floor and Gwaine being-

"Hey, kid. Can you please release us?" he said.

 _Stupid_. Arthur rolled his eyes. Gwaine always being stupid as he always be. Obviously the creature in front of them were not children. Their face looked like men. Some of them even have beard!

"Kid?" one of the small people spoke up, looking furious.

Gwaine just lifted one of his eyebrow, confused. When he was about to open his stupid mouth again, Arthur cut him off immediately.

"We're sorry but can you please kindly release us. We've been stuck here all day long." Arthur said.

After he said that,suddenly, one of the small men, a chubby one walked towards him and poked him on the face, again and again.

"Hey! What the-" Arthur retorted.

"You're not a deer." the chubby small man said.

"Yes, I'm not. Stop poking me." Arthur said and the chubby small man stopped poking him, looking at him with wonder.

"Are you delicious?" he asked. Arthur's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"W-what?" He startled, didn't know what to say. Did this little people seriously wanted to eat them?

"That's enough. Let's bring him home. Maybe Snowy know what to do with him. He looks like these people too." a much older small people said calmly. Arthur's attention perked up with the mention of someone like them.

"Hey, do you think-" Gwaine started.

"Yes." Arthur answered before Gwaine had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Release them." the old small man said.

"W-wait! No-" before they could say anything, the chubby small man cut off the rope, making them fall face first on the ground. They grunted painfully.

"Tied them. We don't know who they are." the angry looking small man said and the bald one immediately tied them up before they could do anything.

Gwaine was about to open his mouth before Arthur push him slightly on his shoulder, gesturing towards a bushes near them. Lifting his eyebrows, Gwaine made annoyed face to Arthur and looked past Arthur at the bushes. That was when he saw it.

"Per-"Gwaine started again but pushed again by Arthur.

"Shut up." Arthur hissed and turned his eyes at the bushes. Slowly, he shook his head, telling Percival to do nothing. Nodding, Percival gave the sign to Lancelot and Leon to do nothing and just followed the captured Arthur and Gwaine.

Satisfied with that, Arthur followed the small men as they walked deeper into the forest. After some time, they arrived at a small hut. Arthur turned his head to Gwaine. They looked at each other before one of the small men spoke up.

"Wait here. Snowy!" a bald one said and ran towards the door.

Arthur waited patiently when suddenly he heard a branch snapped behind him.

"What is that?" the angry looking one said, full of alert.

As he said that, the others seemed to sensed someone else too. They took out their weapon. Arthur just waited patiently, hoping no one made any move. But as usual. No one could always get what they wished for. Percival lunged forward towards the angry small people with Lancelot and Leon attacking from the other side. The small people draw out their weapon and charged towards them too. Being tied, Arthur and Gwaine couldn't do anything as the chaos blow in front of them. Arthur was about to yelled at them when he heard the familiar voice calling his name.

"Arthur!" the voice called him, making he turned his head towards the voice owner and in the meantime, both Arthur's men and the small people stopped moving, looking at the owner of the voice, even Arthur and Gwaine were stunned with their eyes widened.

Without wasting time, the black haired pale boy ran towards the prince and hugged him tightly.

He closed his hands around Arthur's neck with his face buried into the crook of Arthur's neck.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered, almost couldn't be heard.

"I thought you won't find me." Merlin said, still clinging onto Arthur.

"Snowy, you know him?" the bald one asked Merlin.

"Snowy?" Percival, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Arthur said in unison.

"Yes. I know him." Merlin said, releasing Arthur and smiled softly at the bald small people. Merlin turned his face towards Arthur once again, realizing the rope that was binding the prince. The smile on his face was replaced with a confused look. "Why is he being tied." he asked.

"He may be a dangerous person." the old one said.

"It's alright. Please release him." Merlin said, looking at the messy haired one.

Without another question, the messy haired man cut the rope binding Arthur and Gwaine. Relieved as the blood rushed into their hands, Arthur looked at Merlin that seemed busy patting the messy haired man as the small man blushed at his affectionate gesture. Feeling the rage out of nowhere, Arthur pulled his hand up and smacked the pale boy slightly at the head. Shocked by the sudden move, the small people once again draw out their weapon making the knights draw their weapon out too.

"Owwww!Why did you do that? It hurts." Merlin said, putting his hand on his head.

Rolling his eyes,Arthur said, "That's for being so hard to find. It takes more than a week to find you."

"It's not my fault! You're the dollop-head who take a long time to find me." Merlin retorted, not aware of the situation around them.

"Well, maybe you're the clumsy oaf who run too far until I can't find him." Arthur said, also not aware of the situation.

As usual, Arthur and Merlin started bickering like an old couple they were with the audience around them. Rolling his eyes, Gwaine, that had no sword with him gestured the other to put down their weapon.

"It's usual." Gwaine said at the small people.

Looking at each other, both side put down their weapon slowly. Their attention came back to the bickering Arthur and Merlin.

"And what are you wearing? Silk?" Arthur said, making a disgusted face.

"My clothes are ruined so they make me a new clothes." Merlin said.

"Wait. Are you saying you're half naked running alone in the forest." Arthur asked.

Merlin blushed and retorted back, "It's not that I have a choice, you idiot. The branches torn off most of my clothes and I'm not half naked, just almost half naked. Almost."

"Maybe you should learn to avoid them." Arthur said.

"How can I? Are you stupid? I've ran from trained guards and knights. I'm panicking! You should not blame me." Merlin said.

"This will take along time." Gwaine said, sighing heavily as the other knights sighed too.

"I'll fetch some water for all of you." Teddy said as he ran into the hut.

Baldie and Tummy asked the knights to joined them at sitting at the bonfire that was lightened up by Daddy while Merlin and Arthur still having a tongue lashing tournament behind them.

"You should get used to this." Gwaine said at Scruffy that was watching them with wonderment.

It would definitely be a loooong day.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	8. The Huntsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's someone I want you to find for me."  
> "Who is he?"  
> "A young boy with a pale skin, black hair and blue eyes with an enormous ears I may say."  
> "Ears?"  
> "Yes. Find him. And kill him."  
> "Yes, your majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this story but I promised, I will finish this story this week. Don't worry. I promise and I never break my promise. BTW, if you have time, please read my story that I wrote in Wattpad, a mystery/thriller story named The Unseen( Book 1): The Suicide. Please read, vote and comment. Love you all!!! :))))
> 
> Here the link to the story: http://www.wattpad.com/story/30113107-the-unseen-book-1-the-suicide

**-The Huntsman-**

 

 

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. To your queen, you shall be called. Answer me." the queen chanted, her green eyes gleamed into a flash of red before turning into green once again. The mirror began to shine and then her reflection began to move. It looked at the queen, smiling.

 

"Yes, my queen." the mirror said with the smile that never faltered from it's face.

 

"Where is that boy?" the queen asked, not wanting to waste more time. 

 

"Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells the boy you searched for, fairest of them all." the mirror riddled. 

 

The queen, being used to riddles before, just took the information for granted since if she asked more of the mirror, the answer would be the same, so she didn't ask but her focus came into a new light.

 

"And the prince?" the queen asked.

 

The prince was her new focus. Her heart was not satisfied with the love showed by the prince for his manservant. Her dark heart despised the great love between the prince and the manservant that she never got a chance to feel a pure love like that. She glanced at her reflection who looked at her with a smile that always hide the great wisdom underneath. 

 

"Protected by the loyal knights of the round table, the blonde prince, the Once and Future King." the mirror answered.

 

"The Once and Future King? You never told me any of this before." the queen asked, her brows contorted into a furrow.

 

She never once heard of the Once and Future King before. Is the prince so important that his fate became a big deal for the mirror itself? She didn't know the answer but she wanted to know more. If the prince wielded a great power, she couldn't waste the information just like that. She had to use the power for herself but what she didn't know was when the mirror looked at her, it knew what played inside the queen's mind. The smile on it's face quivered for a bit but then returned to the original smile.

 

"You never asked." the mirror said calmly.

 

"The prince?" the queen asked in full interest. A smile formed on her lips with a great plan running inside her mind.

 

"He's the Once and Future King who fate dwell with Emrys, the boy, the greatest sorcerer of them all." the mirror answered, carefully monitoring the smile that suddenly gone from the queen's face as soon as the mention of the prince's fate which intertwined with the young warlock. 

 

"He's the fairest and the greatest sorcerer. What else?" the queen hissed sarcastically.

 

"He's got the most adorable ears of all." the mirror returned the sarcasm.

 

"Stop being so witty." the queen said, glaring at the mirror who just smiled at her advance. "That boy." the queen started. "I want him dead. I want his heart." she said with the ice cold mean voice coming out from her lips. "How can I get his heart?" she asked, hatred shone in her eyes. The mirror just looked at her before looking down, still smiling.

 

"That, I shall give you to think." the mirror answered.

 

"You're no help at all." the queen said, snapping her finger and in the same time, the red silk moved on it's own, covering the mirror.

 

"I have to think of a way." she grumbled.

 

 

 

 

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he smacked the back of Merlin's head.

 

"What?" Merlin asked, irritated.

 

"Stop moving! I can't bandage it properly." Arthur yelled, frown began to form on his forehead as his hands moving professionally bandaging Merlin's hand that was bleeding profusely.

 

"I'm the one who's hurt here." Merlin said, pouting, trying to hide the pain from the wound.

 

"Yes, from doing something so unnecessary." Arthur said, giving another twat at the back of Merlin's head, earning another whine came out from Merlin's lips.

 

"Stop beating Snowy! You're a bad man!" Teddy said as he slapped Arthur's hands away from Merlin.

 

The three of them were currently siting under a peach tree as Merlin was brilliantly idiot who was trying to climb the tree like a professional even though it had been a while since he last climbed a tree as his last time was when he was still in Ealdor and that was done with Will monitoring him all the time, finally, as he tried to climb the tree again, with his rotten luck, the branch he was stepping on broke so suddenly and before Arthur could do anything more than blinking, Merlin was already sprawled on the forest floor. It took all of Arthur strength as he saw Merlin fell from a good heights that maybe could instantly break his neck if his luck was not so bright today. As he ran towards Merlin with Teddy, the dwarf that always followed Merlin all the time, he heard a groan escaped from Merlin's mouth indicating that he was still alive and as they arrived, he couldn't stop himself from rewarding Merlin a smack at the back of his thick head for making Arthur's almost, just almost, stopped breathing from the fright.

 

"I can do what I like. He's my manservant." Arthur said as he had every right to get angry with Merlin. He was worried, obviously, even though he would never admit it, ever.

 

"But Snowy is so kind. Why're you always hitting him." Teddy retorted as he came in between Arthur and Merlin with him facing Arthur and his face contorted in a pout.

 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur answered, "Because he was doing something idiot." looking straight into Merlin's eyes who just averted his eyes in guilt.

 

Technically, it was his fault to be so clumsy.

 

"It's not idiot! Snowy was climbing the tree to-" Teddy started but a hand immediately shut his mouth closed as Merlin pulled him backwards.

"Hahahhahaah. Nothing." Merlin laughed awkwardly, earning a raised brow from Arthur.

 

"Ummpphh!" Teddy struggled in Merlin's iron grip on his mouth, trying to pry Merlin's hands off.

 

"Why did you close my mouth, Snowy. I should tell him properly that you pulled out that stunt just to get that fruit for him." Teddy whispered to Merlin as he saw Arthur was busy shredding a patch of his own clothes.

 

"You don't need to. Arthur sometimes can be the biggest prat but he got a good heart. The hitting was not even serious." Merlin whispered back, trying to calm Teddy down.

 

"But, you're hurt." Teddy said with a frown, didn't want to back off as his worry was clearly shown across his face and that made Merlin smiled sweetly at him inspite of the pain screaming throughout his body from the aftermath of the fall.

 

"I'll be fine." Merlin said, patting Teddy's head and smiled softly.

 

"Your leg-" Teddy started but immediately pushed softly to the other side by Arthur.

 

"Because he's an idiot. That is." Arthur said as he pushed Merlin's tight black pants(Teddy insisted on Merlin to wear this one as he said it suited him the best) up to reveal Merlin's ankle.

 

"W-What're you doing?" Merlin flustered, blushing, as he tried to push Arthur away but Arthur, being twice bulkier than Merlin, took the advantage of being big and ignored Merlin hopelessly weak flailing hands that tried to push him away. 

 

Teddy just stared at Arthur, confused as he saw a glint of worry sparkled in the blond man's eyes for a moment before vanishing into thin air and replaced with a natural unconcerned face Arthur always put up as his safe mask.

 

"You sprained your ankle again so I'm doing my job checking on it." Arthur said as his hands softly brushing the angry-red skin of the swollen ankle. Merlin hissed from the pain and his eyes closed tightly as he tried to take his mind away from the pain.

 

"Am not." Merlin choked out as he didn't realize he was holding his breath before.

 

"The swell tells me something else though. And for your information Merlin, if I want any peaches, I can climb the tree all by myself, you know." Arthur said, sighing.

 

"How-" Merlin asked, obviously shocked from Arthur's acknowledgment from his reason of his stupid attempt to climb the tree all by himself.

 

"I'm not deaf." Arthur said taking the patch of his own clothes that he previously shredded.

 

"Snowy...your leg..." Teddy gasped as he saw how swollen Merlin's ankle had been.

 

"It's not serious. Don't worry." Merlin said, managing a forced smile to mask the pain from Teddy.

 

"Can you walk? I can call the others to help you walk if you can't." Teddy asked as he was about to leave to call the others but immediately stopped by Arthur.

 

"No need." Arthur said, putting on hand behind Merlin's back and the other hand under Merlin's knees. "I'll carry him." He finished, pulling Merlin up with him.

 

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled out of shock, eyes bulging and hands grasping tight on Arthur's front shirt as he prevented himself from falling but Arthur actually had tightly hold onto him. "What're you doing?" He asked, looking at Arthur like he just grew a tail.

 

"Carrying you, of course." Arthur replied nonchalantly like there was nothing weird happened at all.

 

"Not a damsel in distress." Merlin grumbled, face as red as tomato, trying to hide in the crook of Arthur's neck.

 

"Of course you're not." Arthur said with a small smile formed on his lips.

 

They made their way towards the hut with Arthur carrying Merlin, Merlin hiding his face in Arthur's neck and Teddy trotting behind them silently. He kept glancing at the blonde prince who was currently carrying his manservant. The same prince who originally always claimed that his manservant was an idiot or the worst manservant ever or the clumsy idiot, but currently, seeing the prince bandaging and carrying his manservant like he was actually care about him was really astounding.

 

"Stupid Prat." Teddy heard Merlin mumbled under his breath as he his his face on Arthur's shoulder.

 

"Yeah right." Arthur said with a smirk that never seemed to fall off his face.

 

Teddy couldn't help it but gave a small smile at that.

 

_No wonder Snowy always looks happy since the blonde prince arrived. I guess I'm not Snowy's knight in a shining armour then._

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"I heard that you never failed before, is it correct?" The queen asked, her green eyes glittered in excitement as she smiled creepily.

 

"Clean record for 10 years. " The man said.

 

The queen eyed the man with interest gleamed in her eyes. Her eyes move from the man's black short hair to the black boots that he wore. His defined features made him looked really eye-catching, plus the high cheekbones, sharp dark eyes and body packed with muscles. He wore the simple black tight and the black tunic with a grey jacket but it was enough to entice the queen and when she heard a cough from the man, she snapped out of her stare, returning into her normal confident cold self. The man just eyed the queen with a raised eyebrow since the queen was literally checking him out.

 

"There's someone I want you to find for me." The queen said.

 

  
"Who is he?" The man asked, face back to neutral as the queen tone meant all business.

 

  
"A young boy with a pale skin, black hair and blue eyes with an enormous ears I may say." The queen answered.

 

"Ears?" The man asked back, lifting an eyebrow at the weird statement.

 

  
"Yes. Find him. And kill him." The queen said without an ounce of pity layered under her cold ice tone.

 

  
"Yes, your majesty." The man replied with a small smile plastered on his lips.

 

He stood in front of the queen in the secret tomb under Camelot that had never been found by anyone before. He glanced around, seeing the bird made of black goo was sitting obediently on the queen's shoulder. The same weird bird that brought him here. The bird that he when touched while he was currently drinking in a pub, had made his world warped into darkness and suddenly he was standing in front of a magnificently stunning woman who declared that she was a queen. 

 

"Good." The queen said, still wearing a creepy smile on her face.

 

"So, where is he?" The man asked, his lips formed a smug smirk like it would just going to be a piece of cake to kill a person.

 

"In the dark forest." The queen answered and immediately, the smug smirk on the man's face faltered into a frown.

 

"Dark forest? Oh! You make a mistake my lady. I'll not be going to the dark forest to kill somebody only to be killed back." The man said.

 

"Are you declining my request?" The queen asked as her eyes flashed into red in anger.

 

"Yes. I love my life more than golds. Goodbye." The man said, turning his back to the queen only to be caught off guard when the queen's eyes flashed red and suddenly there were a group of soldiers made of black goo stood in ready stance in front of him, pointing their black solid swords at him.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the soldiers in front of him, keeping his face neutral since he was not afraid of the thing that, in the first place, made of the same thing that brought him before the queen.

 

"I can kill you, right here, right now but I want you to make a wise choice." The queen voiced out from behind him.

 

He turned back to face the queen and clenched his jaw hard in disagreement but stayed quiet in return to save his life.

 

"I just have to kill him, right?" The man asked and the queen's smile seeping back to form on her face.

 

"Kill him and bring his heart to me. There shouldn't be much problem, right?" The queen said.

 

The man just narrowed his eyes at her, saying nothing.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"Dark forest?" Arthur asked the oldest dwarf who had a head full of white hairs.

 

"This place is called dark forest. Where it holds quite a few dark creatures but actually, they were not as bad as you think, they are just the guardians of this place." Daddy said as he continued sharpening the axe in his hands.

 

Arthur frowned at the dwarf's statement.

 

Dark creatures were the same as magical creatures, right? The whole of Arthur's life he had been thought that all magics were evil and he had learned not to trust them but when Daddy's said those creatures were the guardian if the forest, Arthur started to think again. If those creatures were guardians, they would not be evil.

 

"These creatures harm people?" Arthur asked out if curiousness.

 

"No. They just scared people of so those people would just leave the forest alone." Daddy replied without even looking up from his axe.

 

_Magic is evil._

 

His father's words suddenly played in his head and he immediately jumped out of surprise.

 

"Where's Merlin?" He asked, voice laced with panic.

 

"I don't really know, he said, he wanted to find some berries in the deeper side of the forest." Daddy replied and turned his head up to face Arthur only to see that the prince was already gone.

 

Daddy put his axe down and followed Arthur's trail and not far from the place they were sitting in front of the hut before, he saw the prince was talking to one of his knight, the one who was called Gwaine, probably asking him of Merlin's whereabout only to be replied by a few shakes of head.

 

He could see from afar that the young prince was about to grew into a full mode panic. 

 

_He would just worry himself sick over nothing._

 

Daddy thought inwardly but not Arthur though. He was worried, yes, he was also panicking because his wayward of the manservant always seemed to not know how to take care of himself most of the time, plus, he just injured his ankle just earlier in the morning certainly didn't help the fact that he was nowhere to be found and even Gwaine seemed to have no idea of where he might be.

 

"Merlin!" Arthur called out for his manservant, inwardly praying that his manservants big ears would come to be a big useful help today.

 

If there were some dark creatures that lurked in between the woods, it would never be good idea for Merlin to be by himself, no matter if Daddy claimed that those creatures were guardian or not. They were still dangerous. All magic was dangerous. 

 

Arthur's face blanched with fear as Merlin didn't answer his call.

 

"Merlin!" He called out again, walking forward into the forest without even noticing Daddy and Gwaine were following him.

 

_They never harm people._

 

Arthur's shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts off as he wanted to focus solely on finding Merlin. Even though those words that Daddy told him really made his panic lowered for a bit but still, he was worried.

 

"Merlin!" He called out for the third time but still no answer from Merlin. He started to walk in a faster pace with his eyes went wild looking all round to find Merlin.

 

They were walking deep into the forest as Arthur was like a maniac in searching for his manservant while Gwaine just followed Arthur in case Arthur and Merlin needed an extra help if anything happened. Daddy followed both of them since he was kinda worried for Merlin to wander off deep inside the forest alone but he was more worried seeing Arthur who was starting to get angrier every minutes bled by. 

 

"Merlin!!" Arthur yelled out again.

 

Daddy turned to Gwaine and gave him a confused look.

 

Gwaine met his eyes and said, "It always like this. Prince Arthur may seemed like a selfish prat who never care about anyone but actually he really has a big heart." They looked at the prince who was in a mess looking for his manservant. "Moreover, if it involves Merlin," Gwaine snorted and Daddy looked at him as he looked back at Arthur,"he would go crazy like that." Gwaine finished as Daddy looked back at Arthur.

 

"Idiot. Clumsy oaf." Daddy heard Arthur mumbled under his breath as he pushed the twigs out of his way.

 

"Arthur, maybe he was already back at the hut. He would never-" Gwaine started calling Arthur off the search but stopped when they heard rustles from a distance from where they were standing. 

 

Arthur lifted a finger to his lips, motioning them to be silent and subtle as they made their way in the direction of the rustles. Daddy just followed both the knight and the prince, also curious to know what the thing that made the sound.

 

They were nearing a very large bushes that completely closed them from the other side. They tried to listen again for the sound but nothing was heard. They were about to make their way back to the hut but Arthur's ears picked another sound.

 

"This is my first time seeing something so magnificent like this." Merlin's voice rang from behind the bushes, making Arthur halted into a stopped, forcing Daddy and Gwaine too forced into a halt.

 

Arthur's eyes widening in realization that Merlin was at the other side of the bushes so he pulled out his swords, in a ready stance to cut the bushes off his way when Daddy's hand around his wrist stopped him. Daddy shook his head and motioned Arthur to look at the bushes closely. Gwaine's eyes were as big as Arthur's as the bushes started to move by their own, making a way for them to pass through it.

 

Arthur's heart was beating fast in knowing that a magic just performed in front of him until he couldn't move a muscle forward but then, Gwaine just shrugged and immediately walked into the tunnel made by the bushes. Arthur's attention snapped into overdrive as he caught up to Gwaine and pushed him away, once again walking at the front. It was a pretty long tunnel but no matter how dark it felt inside the bushes, they still didn't need a light to see. It was like the tunnel was never dark and soon, they saw a light ahead at the end of the tunnel. When they emerged from the tunnel, the bushes automatically closed like there was no tunnel ever existed there but Arthur, Gwaine and Daddy were too stunned seeing their surrounding to be astounded by the simple trick of the bushes.

 

What they saw was a waterfall with water so clear they could see the colourful fishes that they never saw before swimming inside the lake formed under the waterfall. There were trees that had flowers that emerged soft pink and blue lights, also, the gigantic leaves that were so vast in colour and shape that they coloured the rest of the place but what really caught their eyes, making their eyes widened in shock was the white deer with a large horns that was currently nuzzling the giggling Merlin. The deer was so big that it towered over Merlin by a few feet and so white like it was covered with white light. There were white butterflies that circled around the deer and Merlin.

 

Merlin was currently sitting on the rock as he rested his injured ankle as he pet the deer that kept nuzzling him non-stop.

 

"God blessed me. This is my first time seeing it." Daddy said quietly, utterly dumbfounded seeing the magnificent creature in front of his very own eyes.

 

Arthur saw Merlin was giggling with happiness but his mind was so set with his father's words that he didn't see the obvious beauty behind it. He brought his sword out, startling Gwaine that was so dumbfounded seeing all the things around him that he didn't noticed Arthur was charging forward to take care of all the magical creatures stood in front of him, especially, the one that kept nuzzling Merlin, seeing it as a threat that going to hurt Merlin anytime soon but as soon as Arthur stepped forward to force the creature away from Merlin, a hand gripped his wrist tightly, stopping him from any move.

 

"No. It will never harm Merlin. Look." Daddy said as Arthur's glare met him.

 

Arthur turned his eyes back to Merlin and the white deer. He saw the white deer had lowered his head to Merlin's feet.

 

"What're you doing?" Merlin asked in confusion but the deer's nose touched his injured ankle. Arthur frowned at the weird movement, Gwaine just watched in amusement while Daddy had a soft smile plastered on his lips. Out of sudden, there were all stunned when a blinding light emerged from Merlin's ankle, making all of them, including Merlin, closed his eyes in reflex.

 

Arthur was the one who opened his eyes when the light was gone and he immediately fixed his eyes at Merlin that was still sitting on the rock, slowly opened his deep blue orbs. Arthur could see, physically, no harm was done to Merlin but even though with the assurance of his sight, his heart still hammering fast against his rib cage in anxiety if the blinding light going to cause something else that not the eyes could see but lethal in another way. He gripped his sword tightly as Gwaine and Daddy just watched silently when Merlin opened his eyes, wide in shock.

 

"Oh my god!" Merlin yelled out, making Arthur, once again wanted to surge forward but stopped with Gwaine's hand on his shoulder and Daddy's hand gripping his wrist.

 

Arthur gave his glare at Gwaine but Gwaine didn't budge a muscle of his hand off Arthur's shoulder as he gestured his head for Arthur to turn his eyes back at Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his gaze at Merlin. His eyes widen in shock as he saw Merlin laughed happily, jumping down the rock.

 

"You treated my ankle!" Merlin said, dancing around the deer as he tested his ankle.

 

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at Daddy who just smiled widely.

 

"You have a good pair of eyes, prince but sometimes, you just didn't see." Daddy said, making Arthur lowered his sword and sheathed it back.

 

They glanced at Merlin who was currently patting the deer and smiled happily as the deer nuzzled his forehead.

 

"Thank you." Merlin mumbled, smiling.

 

Arthur just stood there silently, watching them playing with each other with a sorrow and guilt gloom inside his heart. He knew he was so blinded with his father's hatred towards magic that he din't saw the good behind it and seeing Merlin's ankle was healed by magic, his heart sore from the words from his father saying that all magic was evil. If magic was evil, then, it would just directly killed Merlin, not healing him.

 

"You're pretty." Merlin said, patting the dear's head that was lowered to his height.

 

Arthur smiled at that, couldn't afford to hate the memorable scene in front of him where Merlin looked so beautiful with the butterflies surrounded him that it made him also glowed beside the deer and seeing him so happy like this soothed Arthur previously worried heart because of Merlin's sudden disappearance. But, not long with the beautiful scene played in front of him, it suddenly turned into horror as he saw, without warning, an arrow was flying and struck the white deer straight in the heart. Arthur's eyes widened in shock at the sudden arrow attacking Merlin as his eyes moved to see a man in black cloak was preparing another arrow, standing at the edge of the hill near Merlin.

 

The white deer jumped out in surprise from the attack and emerged out as thousands of white butterflies that made a barrier around, Merlin, protecting him from another arrow that was meant to strike him down. The arrow bounced back into the water, startling the colourful fishes inside, making them ran in fear. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw the man at the edge of the hill.

 

"No! Stop!" Merlin yelled out as he saw the man in black cloak was ready to attack him again while Arthur, Gwaine and Daddy already running towards Merlin to save him from another attack.

 

"I said, stop!" Merlin yelled out, eyes narrowed, one hand stretched out with his eyes blazed golden.

 

The man in black cloak was punched down by the invisible hit, fainted, rolling down the hill to the bottom as Arthur's and Gwaine's eyes widened in shock at seeing Merlin doing magic in front of them as he didn't realize that the prince and the knight were there. Daddy just looked at Merlin calmly when Arthur's brain ran a mile per second, thinking.

 

He didn't know what he should do since his own manservant was a sorcerer and the proof was obviously visible in front of his eyes. He couldn't move a muscle with the shock he had. Gwaine was the one who recovered first and made his way out of the gigantic leaves towards Merlin.

 

"Merlin." Gwaine called out, startling Merlin.

 

"G-Gwaine?" Merlin stammered as his eyes widened in shock seeing Gwaine was there.

 

"A little trick you have there." Gwaine said, smiling but even his smile couldn't stop Merlin from panicking at the realization that he just perform magic and maybe Gwaine just saw it and based from Gwaine's words, he knew Gwaine saw what he had done.

 

"You saw." Merlin said, frowning as his eyes watered.

 

"Not the only one." Gwaine said, giving him a small smile as another person emerged from the gigantic leaves and Merlin eyes immediately widened, seeing the person, the last person he ever wanted to see him performing magic without telling him first. 

 

Merlin was so dumbstruck seeing Arthur, making his lips couldn't even form a word to explain himself and when Arthur's gaze met him, his heart clenched in guilt.

 

"A-Arthur..." he tried to say something, anything so that the thing that he always wished never happened, that Arthur would hate him for who he was, would never happen but he was wrong when he saw Arthur walked in a fast pace towards him, sword in hand that he was sure going to struck him dead but he was ready to accept any punishment from Arthur when he lowered his eyes down, forcing the tears forming in his eyes not to fall down.

 

Merlin shivered in fear as Arthur was like a feet distance from him, lifting the sword up. He closed his eyes to wait for the strike but none came. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of metal clanging with the rock under his feet and he immediately met Arthur's eyes.

 

"I'm not angry." Arthur said.

 

Merlin's eyes widened and without warning, a tear streaked down his left cheeks, followed by another tears that were streaming down his face non-stop. He wounded his arms around Arthur's neck and hide his face in the crook of Arthur's neck, crying.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Merlin mumbled again and again as Arthur returned his embrace with tightening his hold against Merlin's waist, sighing softly.

 

"Don't cry, idiot." Arthur said as one of his hands patted Merlin's head full with raven hair slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked and he could feel Merlin nodded eagerly in the crook of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry." Merlin mumbled again and pulled himself away from Arthur, his tear-streaked face was now facing Arthur.

 

Arthur sighed again and moved his hands to push the tears off Merlin's reddened cheeks. "I'm not angry but I need the whole story said when we get back to the hut." Arthur said and once again, Merlin nodded eagerly. "Good. Now, that." Arthur said as he glanced at the still form in black cloak on the ground, just a few feet from them.

 

Arthur gestured Gwaine to take a look at the body and Gwaine obediently made his way towards it, carefully walking. He pushed the cloak away from the man's face and gasped.

 

"I know this guy." he said and looked at Arthur, Merlin and Daddy. "He's a huntsman."

 

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

**Sorry for not continuing this story for quite a long time but I was really busy on wattpad that I was kinda abandoning this story here, plus, I had the writer's block, a serious one so I need a rest for some times but then, here I am again. Enjoy!!!! :)))))**

 

 

 


	9. The Deadly Poisoned Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being lazy and late but I do like this story, I'm just busy. I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can so I can start writing another story. Anyway, I really hoped that you would enjoy this chappie. :)))

**-The Deadly Poisoned Apple-**

 

 

 

"I hate that guy." Arthur mumbled, puffing his chest as he sat on the chair in front of Gwaine that was busy carving a bear thingy thing(he said he was carving a bear but it looked more like a lion mixed with mosquitoes and, worms or something).

 

Gwaine lifted an eyebrow at Arthur, hands still busy carving.

 

"You're jealous." Gwaine said, stating the obvious as he looked at Merlin who was currently laughing happily at something the black cloak guy had whispered to him.

 

"I'm not." Arthur whined( he would never said that he was whining but he definitely whined) and Gwaine just rolled his eyes in response, knowing that it was definitely the opposite of what Arthur had been saying.

 

"Yes, you are." Lancelot chided in, earning a glare from Arthur as the other just stayed in silence on the ground, eating the peaches that Grumpy managed to get for them.

 

Arthur turned at Merlin who was currently laughing and giggling non-stop at whatever the thing the guy had told him. Jealousy, as obviously stated by Gwaine and Lancelot, quickly rosed inside Arthur heart no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

 

His heart swell when he saw Merlin was happily hanging out with someone else. Laughing and giggling but when he was with his own master, he always mumbling and trying to find something to fight over(even though the truth was Arthur the one who started the fight, most of the time, because of his pratliness, as Merlin always mentioned all the time).

 

"That guy wanted to kill him in the first place and he just blindly believe that guy? What is he thinking?" Arthur said, glaring daggers at the guy who without shame curling his arm around Merlin's waist and ruffled the raven haired boy hair as Merlin continued to giggle.

 

It really pissed Arthur off since it was only four days since the guy came here and four days ago, he obviously had the ill intention towards Merlin.

 

To kill Merlin was the reason he came.

 

_\----------------------------_

_"Why did you come here?" Lancelot asked._

 

_The black cloaked man turned his jead to him, opening his mouth._

_"Who paid you?" Percival asked, pushing the man so he would turned to him._

_Once again, the man opened his mouth._

_"Why are you harming Snowy?" Teddy asked, making the man glanced down to take a good look at his small self._

_"Who are you?" Arthur asked, pointing his sword at the man._

_Finally, the man sighed heavily."Can you all ask one question at a time? Too many makes me dizzy." He said nonchalantly with no fear by having Arthur's sharp sword pointed near his chest._

_"Oh! Really? Maybe I should punch the daylight out of you so that you would never dizzy again." Gwaine said, bracing his arm as he moved forward._

_"Sure. You can try but I'm a  huntsman. All I would do is kill if the amount is relevant to the job." The man said._

_Arthur stopped Gwaine by his shoulder._

_"Who sent you?" He asked._

_The man snorted. "Why should I tell you?" The man asked, making Arthur's usually calm facade contorted with anger._

_"You-" Arthur started but stopped middleway when he heard a voice calling him._

_He turned his to his back and saw Merlin walking towards him._

_"That's enough." Merlin said, calmly making his way towards the circle as Percival and Gwaine stepped aside to give him his way._

_He stopped a few steps away from the man who was spitting the blood inside his mouth when he took the first round of beatings as soon as he woke up._

_"It is the queen, isn't it?" Merlin asked, softly under his breath._

_The man lifted his face, planning to give some witty answers but stopped when he saw Merlin. He didn't answer or moving. Just staring at Merlin._

_"It's her, right?" Merlin asked again, brows frowning from the lack of answer._

_"You've got the prettiest eyes I ever see." The man said suddenly, face dumbfounded, unblinking from looking at Merlin._

_"What?" Arthur retorted, ready to pounce at the man who obviously checking his manservant out._

_"Well, thank you for the compliment but I really need your answer." Merlin said, not budging from the man's comment._

_Laughing suddenly, the man caught the attention of the prince and the knights, also the dwarfs, already in their ready stance to attack. After he recovered from the sudden laugh, his eyes once again trained on Merlin, this time, smirking confidently._

_"If a beauty lIke you asking me, what can I do?" He said and at this time, Arthur was already gritting his teeth in annoyance, ready to kick the breath out of the man who openly flirting, wiggling his eyebrows at his manservant. HIS manservant._

_"Then, why don't you say?" Merlin said, not affected by the man's advance._

_The man gave another laugh before his eyes once again trained on Merlin. "Then, what should I get, sweetheart?" He said._

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

 

"You really don't have to punch him that hard when he called Merlin that." Gwaine said, smirking at the growling Arthur.

 

"Yup. We need to wait for him to wake up again before we questioned him." Lancelot said.

 

"I don't care. He's obviously flirting with Merlin." Arthur retorted angrily.

 

"Merlin is single. He can choose with who he wanted to be." Gwaine said, lifting an eyebrow when he made a knowing eye contact with Lancelot.

 

"He's my manservant." Arthur said.

 

"Not your lover." Gwaine replied and simultaneously the twig snapped in Arthur's hand.

 

"He's MINE." Arthur deadpanned, not even looking at his knights when they sharef the same look on their face.

 

"Possessive alert." Gwaine said, earning a glare from Arthur and the silent laughs from the other knights.

 

"It's good enough that he wanted to tell everything because of Merlin." Percival said. "And the queen..." he continued, looking at Arthur who was currently looking at Merlin from afar.

 

"Really wanted to kill Merlin." The prince said.

 

 

 

***********************************************

 

 

 

"Lady Morgana." Guinevere called for his lady who was currently looking down the window, eyes following the silhouette of someone walking in rush at the courtyard.

 

She walked to her lady, careful not to distract his lady when she too, looked down the window, seeing the silhoutte disappeared in the darkness.

 

Guinevere glanced at Morgana as Morgana looking back.

 

"It was her, right?" Guinevere asked. "The queen." She said.

 

Morgana's face hardened before she glanced away. "Something is wrong with her." She said, walking to her bed. "I could feel it from the day she came."

 

Guinevere walked towards his mistress, taking a seat beside her. "What should we do?" She asked.

 

"I don't know. We have to wait until she make her move." Morgana said.

 

"What about Arthur? Shouldn't he know it too?" Guinevere asked, earning her mistress started getting up, pacing again.

 

"He should stay with Merlin." Morgana said.

 

"Why would you say so?" Guinever asked, following her mistress pacing. "We need him here to fight off the queen when she really did up to something." Guinevere voicing out her logic.

 

Morgana bit his lips before looking at her friend. "I don't know." She mumbled. "But I just had this weird dream, quite frequently lately."

 

"What dream?" Guinevere asked.

 

"That Merlin is dead."

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

"O, the poison from four ends of the world, whirl in the pool of hatred, molded with the iron of dark magic, I summon you to seep into this apple." The queen chanted, holding an apple in her hand above a small pot with black substances boiled in it.

 

 

Her mind sweeped into a flash of images that she saw from the mirror where the huntsman was with Merlin. The boy still alive. Laughing. With the prince and the knights surrounded him protectively. The huntsman laughing with the boy. It took all she got not to smash the mirror right there and then. Her eyes flashed in red as she chanted under her breath.

She released the apple and with a 'PLOP!' sound, the apple submerged to the bottom of the pot. The queen took out a knife and held her hand out.

 

"Blood is my sacrifice." She chanted as she slice her palm, trickling the blood into the pot.

 

Then, she put dead rats and bats into the pot along with a few herbs looking roots altogether. She swirled the mixture carefully before taking a pinch of raven hair into the mixture, the hair that belongs to no other than Merlin that she managed to get when she sneaked into the physician's chamber last night.

 

"The hair will be the bind to whom I wanted this curse to be and with that shall the apple rise." She chanted more and the boiled mixture boiled some more until the apple emerged out from the sticky black substance.

 

Seeing the apple, she took it and smiled wickedly.

 

"Now, he will be surely dead." 

 

 And rumbled laughs could be heard inside the entire chamber.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had asked for my wattpad name before so I'll give it here. My wattpad name is QuinyChiselle. I'm a new writer so there will be a lot of mistakes but I'll try to fix it right away if I noticed any but you can point my mistakes for me since I like to learn more. Anyway, enjoy!!! :)))


End file.
